Le sacrifice d'une vie
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Une guerre a éclaté et pour éviter des drames, elle va être obliger de revenir dans le passé. Mais ce retour va être rempli de conséquences, des conséquences qui vont ébranler ses croyances. Va-t-elle tout perdre? Elle ne pouvait imaginer ces changements et elle va se retrouver face aux pires situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction. Elle sera un peu plus sombre et elle risque d'énerver beaucoup de personnes. Mais elle me tenait à cœur et je l'avais en tête depuis un long moment. **

**J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira et que vous allez être gourmand de review. **

**Je ne sais pas si elle sera longue ou pas, j'écrirai selon l'inspiration et le temps que j'ai.**

**Bon les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture à vous et ne soyez pas timide.**

La douleur la force à se réveiller et comme chaque matin, elle est déçue de comprendre qu'elle est seule dans ce grand lit. Elle en a assez que sa compagne parte sans la prévenir et qu'elle revienne très tard dans la nuit. Cette existence ne lui convient plus mais elle n'a pas son mot à dire et elle doit accepter sans rien dire. Elle se lève donc en soufflant à cause de la souffrance qui émane dans sa jambe. Elle réprime un gémissement et d'un geste de la main, elle met ses vêtements. La magie a ses bons côtés mais la magie les mènera tous à leur perte. La femme commence à sortir de sa chambre avec lenteur, par moment, elle s'appuie contre les murs pour ne pas chuter. Durant sa marche, elle ne porte pas attention aux détruis qui jonchent sur le sol, ni au béton qui s'est éparpillé de partout, ni aux fenêtres cassées et aux hurlements qui proviennent de dehors. Elle a pris l'habitude de vivre ainsi et elle s'est blindée face à cette horreur. Elle espère juste que ces drames vont rester en dehors de ces murs, à présent, et qu'elle ne vivra plus de pertes. Car elle est persuadée que la prochaine perte lui sera fatale ainsi qu'à sa compagne. La femme vient à penser à ses enfants et elle aimerait tant pouvoir leur offrir un autre existence, une vie plus sereine et tellement plus belle. Mais encore une fois, elle ne peut pas changer les choses et elle est obligée de faire avec.

Elle arrive dans la cuisine délabrée et elle prend place sans un mot. Grâce à sa magie, elle fait apparaître un café serré qu'elle commence à boire en silence. Elle se demande où sa compagne est allée, dans quel état elle se trouve et où sont leurs enfants. Et comme pour répondre à une de ses interrogations, un jeune homme rentre dans la pièce. Il porte un pantalon de pyjama pour simple vêtement et il fronce les yeux quand il aperçoit sa mère avec cet air morne sur le visage, pour ne pas changer.

« Tu es toute seule ? »

« Comme tu vois, ta mère a encore disparu. Je n'ai aucune idée du lieu, de l'heure et de son retour. » Le ton sans vie de la femme énerve le jeune homme alors il commence à s'emporter.

« En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Elle n'a pas le choix, elle est obligée d'y aller chaque jour et de les trouver... »

« Je sais, Henry. Tu crois que je n'ai pas conscience de la situation ? Je suis lasse de cette vie et lasse de ce qui nous arrive. »

« Ouais, à qui la faute ? Elle fait ce qu'elle peut comme nous tous. » Henry prend place en secouant la tête. Il est exténué et sa mère ne l'aide pas à se détendre.

« Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi. Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de la voir ainsi. J'ai merdé et chaque jour, j'en paye les conséquences. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, je n'ai jamais voulu la voir dans cet état. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle me haïsse à ce point, qu'elle me regarde avec dégoût et qu'elle me rejette à ce point. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle me touche avec rage et qu'elle me baise comme un sale jouet sexuel qui lui permet juste de se détendre quelques minutes. Elle ne me considère plus comme sa compagne, elle me voit comme une erreur de la nature qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Tu crois que j'ai voulu la voir hurler de désespoir quand elle tenait ce petit corps inerte dans ses bras, qu'elle le tienne ainsi des jours et des jours en pleurant sans cesse. Tu crois que j'ai voulu que ce corps sans vie soit notre fille en sang. Je n'ai pas pu protéger les miens et je n'ai rien pu faire pour que notre fille soit là parmi nous. Je me hais assez pour ça, je hais ma faiblesse et je hais les erreurs que j'ai commise. Et je hais aussi son regard, je veux revoir ses yeux chocolats et ses yeux qui pétillent d'amour quand elle me regarde. Je n'ai rien demandé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... Me hais-tu toi aussi ? »

« Non, je ne te hais pas. Je suis juste fatigué et je suis vraiment inquiet. Elle redeviens l'Evil Queen et j'ai du mal à le supporter. Et je vois bien comment elle agit avec toi, ça me désole. J'aimerai tellement retrouver ma mère et notre famille... »

Emma va prendre la parole mais elle s'arrête quand elle entend un hurlement et des pas de courses. Le sang de la sauveuse ne fait qu'un tour, car cette voix, c'est celle d'un de ses fils et elle reconnaît le désespoir dans ses mots. Elle se lève d'un coup avec Henry et contre attente, elle se met à courir avec force. Elle arrive devant son adolescent et son sang ne fait qu'un tour quand elle voit sa femme allongée sur le sol, avec une couleur rouge qui s'éparpille de partout et ses yeux fermés. Emma se précipite vers celle qu'elle n'a cessé d'aimer. Elle plie ses genoux sans prendre en contact la douleur puis elle prend la main de Regina.

« Regina, je t'en supplie ouvre-les yeux... Ma reine... Ne me laisse pas... Réveilles-toi... J'ai besoin de toi. » Les larmes coulent à flot sur le visage de l'adolescent, d'Henry et d'Emma. Les trois n'en reviennent pas, la femme la plus forte au monde et là dans leur bras. Le jeune homme prend le pouls de sa mère, il écarquille les yeux, il est très faible. « Je t'en supplie. »

Regina ouvre doucement les yeux puis elle se met à tousser, du sang en découle au plus grand désespoir de chacun. La reine regarde les siens et un froncement de sourcil apparaît sur son visage.

« Je... Emma ? »

« Oui, je suis là... Tu dois te battre... Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. »

« Je... Désolée... » Regina crache de nouveau du sang tandis qu'Emma tente de guérir sa reine grâce à sa magie. « Tu... dois suivre... notre plan... Il... est temps... On perd... Nos hommes. »

« Pourquoi ma magie ne fonctionne pas ? Regina ne nous laisse pas... Je t'en supplie... »

« J'ai...J'ai... Tu... Sauves la... Elle... Elle est... une... victime. »

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Et je te promets que je suivrai notre plan. Mais au lieu de penser à cela, pense à nous. Je t'aime ma reine. Je t'en supplie, on a besoin de toi... Je sais que tu m'en veux mais pardonnes-moi mes erreurs. Luttes pour nous. »

« Je... Je...t'aime... J'aime...mes...enfants. » Regina se met à tousser puissamment et son corps est pris de spasme.

« Non, non, tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. »

Emma hurle toute sa tristesse, elle prend le corps de sa femme contre elle et elle la supplie d'ouvrir de nouveau ses yeux. Mais la reine les garde fermer et sa respiration s'arrête. Henry et son frère sont contre le mur totalement horrifiés par cette soudaine perte. Leur regard est posé sur le corps sans vie de cette femme qui les a tant aimé. Le plus âgé serre don frère de toutes ses forces. Ils sont anéantis et submergés par cette souffrance sans nom. Tandis que la sauveuse continue de prier pour que sa femme revienne, qu'elle lui sourit tendrement et qu'elle lui redise qu'elle l'aime. Mais la reine ne bouge plus, ne respire plus et garde ses yeux désespérément fermés. Elle s'est battue pour les siens et pour arrêter leurs ennemis mais au prix de sa vie ce qui est inconcevable pour les siens. Henry se lève doucement avec fébrilité, il tient toujours son frère contre lui. Il commence à partir laissant sa mère seule mais juste avant il lui dit.

« J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse et que cette fois-ci tu te surpasseras. Elle mérite une seconde chance et je veux qu'elle revienne parmi nous. »

La sauveuse a entendu son fils mais elle ne lui répond pas. Elle n'en voit pas l'utilité. Son cœur se brise au fil des seconds, elle vient de perdre son amour, elle vient de perdre sa famille. Elle n'a pas été assez forte, elle n'a pas été à la hauteur de son statut et aujourd'hui, elle vient de subir la pire perte, sa femme. Plus rien ne pourra lui redonner espoir et toucher son cœur mort.

**Lâchez-vous. Je vous permets de me maudire et de me hurler dessus. Ce chapitre est assez court mais les prochains seront plus longs normalement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris et vos mises à suivre. Ca fait toujours très plaisir et chaud au cœur. Je vois que certains d'entre vous se posent plusieurs questions. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va répondre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, sachez que cette histoire me tient à cœur, ça fait des mois que je l'ai en tête mais j'ai préféré finir la puissance des sentiments avant.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la mort de Regina et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Emma ne dort plus dans sa chambre, elle a investi une pièce où elle a déposé un simple matelas au sol. Elle ne quitte jamais cette pièce, elle évite ses enfants et elle se réfugie dans la magie. Elle fait son maximum pour trouver le moyen de tenir sa promesse. Elle ne dort presque plus car à chaque fois, elle rêve de sa femme et le réveil est très douloureux car il la ramène à la réalité. Elle se focalise sur ses pouvoirs et en oublie de se nourrir convenablement, elle pense juste à sa rage et son désespoir. Elle peut faire que cela car si elle s'écoute, elle irait tout détruire dehors et elle irait trouver les responsable de la mort de Regina pour les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais elle ne peut pas à cause de sa blessure, elle n'a plus les capacités motrices pour suivre une piste et se battre comme il se doit. Donc elle ravale sa fierté et fait son maximum pour tenir sa promesse. Elle ne doit pas faillir cette fois-ci. Elle se trouve dans l'obligation de perpétuer la mémoire de Regina en agissant comme il faut, elle va se montrer digne de leur couple et de leur amour.

Comme chaque nuit, elle s'évertue à mettre en place ses réflexions. Elle laisse sa magie pendre possession d'elle et elle se concentre un maximum pour la faire explosée comme elle le souhaite. Mais encore une fois, elle échoue et maintenant, sa magie détruit tout ce qui l'entoure pendant qu'elle hurle.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu m'avais promis de rester à mes côtés. On devait vieillir côte à côte... Je t'ai cru, j'ai cru en notre amour et maintenant tu es partie loin de moi. Tu m'as abandonnée et je ne suis rien. C'est toi qui aurait dû travailler sur ce sort, c'est toi qui aurait réussi. Bon sang Regina, je ne suis pas aussi puissante que toi. Tu as toujours été la plus forte... Je veux que tu reviennes, je veux que tu me lances des petites piques et qu'ensuite tu me dises que tu m'aimes... Tu ne méritais pas de mourir... Reviens-moi. »

Emma s'écroule sur le sol à cause de sa peine. Ses larmes continuent de couler, et son poing se serre contre sa poitrine. Elle se souvient qu'elle a eu du mal à accepter son amour pour Regina comme cette dernière pour elle. Mais au fil du temps, elle ont décidé de lâcher prise et de se donner une chance avec l'appréhension de voir l'autre partir pour quelqu'un. Mais elles se sont promis fidélité et respect. Elles ont tenu le capte et elles se sont créées leur famille. Emma ne regrette pas une seule seconde ce qu'elle a vécu car elle a eu des années merveilleuses. Mais à présent, elle n'a plus rien. Tout son bonheur s'est envolé quand Regina a perdu la vie. Certes depuis des mois, l'obscurité est rentrée dans leur couple à cause de la mort de leur fille. Mais sa reine était encore présente. Emma n'a jamais pu penser une seule seconde perdre sa femme ainsi. Avec rage, elle tape le sol en hurlant le prénom de sa reine, elle ne fait pas attention au sang qui coule et aux blessures qu'elle s'inflige. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Henry décide d'entrer dans la pièce, alerter par les cris de sa mère. Quand il voit Emma et son état, il accourt vers elle et la plaque forcément contre son torse. Il ressent sa tristesse car il a la même mais lui il laisse les autres l'aider alors que la sauveuse est toute seule. Car elle rejette chaque personne qui essaie de l'approcher.

« Je... J'ai besoin qu'elle revienne... Je suis responsable de la situation, je suis la cause de cette guerre... Pourtant, elle ne m'a jamais quitté... Même quand Sarah est morte... Elle n'était plus la même mais elle est restée à mes côtés... Je suis rien sans elle... Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour tenir ma promesse. J'essaie... Je te jure que j'essaie de trouver une solution mais je n'y arrive pas... J'en suis sure que si elle était là, elle trouverait... »

« Tu sais même si ces derniers temps, ça n'allait pas entre vous. Elle a toujours cru en toi, elle croyait en tes capacités... Si elle allait chaque jour combatte, c'était pour te laisser une chance. Elle voulait que tu te focalises sur ce sort... Elle était persuadée que tu trouverais la solution. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu y arrives. » La voix des deux prouvent leur désarroi face à la perte de Regina, aucun des deux n'arrivent à s'en remettre, comme Ethan. Le néant a pris possession de leur cœur et ne laisse aucune autre émotion les envahir.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je... » Henry soupire, il est temps de dévoiler la vérité. « Elle aurait pu te guérir, ta jambe, je veux dire. Elle a toujours su que sa magie aurait pu agir... Mais en le faisant, elle prenait le risque que tu partes au combat, et que tu ne te concentres pas sur le sort... Elle avait vraiment besoin de toi mais ici. J'en ai parlé avec elle longuement... Et on a été d'accord tous les deux. Tu ne devais pas te battre, tu ne devais pas perdre ton temps... Alors, maman partait sans cesse se battre pour te remplacer, elle devait se battre pour deux personnes... Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu nous sauves tous... »

« Mais.. Mais, elle me haïssait... »

« Non, elle s'en voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas te parler, elle ne pouvait pas te dire la vérité alors elle s'est enfermée... Elle refusait de te parler de Sarah, car elle savait que tu culpabilisais... Elle s'est perdue mais elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer et de croire en toi. »

« Vous... Vous m'avez manipulé. » La rage reprend le dessus.

« Non, jamais. Bon sang, ouvres les yeux. Elle savait que tu étais la seule à pouvoir nous sauver et pour cela, elle s'est sacrifiée. Je la voyais blessée et emprise par ses démons mais pour ton bien-être, elle se taisait et te cachait son corps et son âme. Elle a fait tout cela pour toi, pour nous. Alors tu dois trouver la solution... Elle l'a fait pour que tu le fasses depuis le début, sauf que tu ne l'as pas compris... Et tu en as fait qu'à ta tête pour ne pas changer. »

« J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se sacrifie pas. Qu'elle reste à mes côtés pour qu'on travaille main dans la main... Elle aurait pu rester ici avec moi au lieu de partir sur le terrain... Elle pourrait être en vie... » Emma s'installe un peu plus contre son fils, car elle a besoin de sentir un corps contre le sien et de la chaleur humaine. Elle aurait préférer celui de Regina mais on ne lui a pas demandé son avis .

« Non, elle devait se battre pour éviter des morts... Elle... Elle aurait voulu être avec toi, mais son statut l'obliger à sauver les nôtres... Maman ? »

Emma lève la tête, cela fait des mois qu'Henry ne lui a pas parlé ainsi avec tant d'amour et de peine. Depuis la mort de Sarah, son fils s'est enfermé et il l'a accusé de ce décès en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. En perdant sa fille, la sauveuse a vu sa famille explosée et être désorientée. Mais celle de Regina est tout le contraire. Henry et son frère ont réappris à vivre ensemble, à se soutenir et à oublier la rancœur . Emma, même si elle reste enfermée, elle a conscience que ses enfants sont présents pour elle comme sa mère et son frère. Malgré ces quatre personnes, la sauveuse se sent seule et elle veut que sa femme, personne d'autre.

« Oui ? »

« Il faut que tu écoutes ton cœur... La solution se trouve en toi. Tu aurais déjà du réussir mais quelque chose te bloque. J'aimerais savoir quoi. »

« J'ai peur... » Emma souffle et laisse ses larmes s'échapper de nouveau, tandis que sa main blessée ensanglantée retourne sur son cœur. « Et si je changeais tout... »

« C'est le but, non ? Tu dois les arrêter donc ça va tout changer. » Henry parle sérieusement pour que sa mère accepte cette mission et qu'elle sache où elle va.

« Mais... Si je change notre vie... Je veux dire nous tous... Si je vous perds mais de manière radicale. »

« Tu dois prendre le risque. Ton rôle est de nous sauver et de faire en sorte que le monde aille bien, sans guerre, sans mort tragique... Le mien est d'être présent pour vous et de vous indiquer le chemin. On a tous notre croix à porter. On l'accepte malgré le poids que ça engendre. Puis, tu auras tes réponses en le faisant. »

« Et cette réponse me terrifie. Ce n'est pas seulement ma vie qui est en jeu... »

« J'en ai conscience. J'en ai longuement parlé avec maman... Elle était terrifiée aussi mais elle avait conscience des risques et elle était prête à y faire face. Alors pour sa mémoire, celle de Sarah, de grand-père et de tous nos amis, tu dois agir comme il se doit. » Henry a peur lui aussi, car il s'est battu pour cette vie, cette famille mais les dés sont jetés et il accepte le jeu.

« Elle me manque et je n'arrive plus à dormir car je rêve d'elle... J'aimerai tellement qu'elle revienne et qu'elle vienne s'allonger près de moi... Je me blottirai dans ses bras et je lui ouvrirai mon cœur de nouveau. Je me battrai contre sa culpabilité et ses démons... Elle méritait d'être heureuse et de ne plus souffrir. Elle méritait une belle vie mais par ma faute, elle a vécu drame sur drame... Je suis stupide, si j'avais réfléchi deux secondes, je ne serais pas allée dans cette grange et je n'aurais pas détruit notre monde... Elle aurait vécu près de Robin et Roland, peut-être qu'ils auront eu d'autres enfants et cette guerre n'aurait jamais débuté... Je me suis trompée et tout le monde en paye les conséquences... Et si je me plante encore, que je fais les mauvais choix... » Les doutes qu'a Emma laisse Henry perplexe. Le jeune homme a toujours eu l'habitude de parler avec Regina mais pas avec la sauveuse. Avec cette dernière, ils ont tendance à rigoler, à mettre des plans en place mais ils n'ont jamais eu la complicité qu'il avait avec sa mère adoptive. Ses dix premières années ont joué lourd dans la balance des relations avec ses mères. Même si après l'arrivée d'Emma à StroyBrook, Henry ne l'avait pas compris et avait rejeté Regina. Il a fallu que l'ancienne reine perde Robin pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et revienne dans le droit chemin.

« Si tu la sauves et que tu l'empêches de tomber dans ses griffes, on aura gagner et donc tu auras fait le bon choix. »

« D'accord. Je vais le faire. »

Mère et fils restent l'un contre l'autre durant un long moment, ils mélangent leurs blessures, leurs désespoirs et leurs peurs. Les deux sont tournés vers Sarah et Regina, une famille décimée par la guerre. Certes, ils pensent à Ethan aussi qui se trouve avec sa grand-mère. La sauveuse a conscience que son rôle de mère est de passer par-dessus sa propre souffrance pour rejoindre son dernier fils et lui faire des promesses à gogo. Mais elle n'en a pas la force surtout que maintenant, elle connaît les ingrédients pour jeter le sort et à cause de cela, elle risque de tout perdre. Emma ferme les yeux en se laissant bercer par les battements du cœur d'Henry. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle ne s'est pas endormie et comme il y a trois jours, elle voit Regina mais cette fois-ci, le rêve est différent. La sauveuse a l'impression que sa reine est près d'elle. Regina se tient de toute sa hauteur et sa splendeur, elle a une main tendue vers Emma en lui souriant.

« C'est encore un rêve. » La tristesse s'entend dans les mots de la sauveuse.

« Oui et non. » La voix de Regina est douce et remplie d'amour. « Tu as le choix à présent mais avant je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. »

« Tu dois toujours faire ça hein. Même dans les pires moments de la vie. »

« Le temps manque Emma. Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai aimé et que je t'aime encore, notre vie a été parfaite à mes yeux jusqu'à la mort de Sarah... Tu as été un cadeau du ciel pour mon cœur et même si on n'a jamais été sure de la puissance, je t'aime... Tu ne dois pas avoir de rancœur. »

« C'est injuste. » La sauveuse secoue la tête de gauche à droite et tremble fortement. « C'est injuste... J'en ai marre de te voir dans mes rêves et pas en vrai... C'est injuste que ce soit toi qui apparaît pour mettre un terme à tout ça... Je veux une vie sans souffrance, à tes côtés... Tu me manques et tu manques aux enfants... »

« J'aimerai tellement enlever les larmes qui coulent sur ton visage, te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que tout ira bien... Mais on a conscience que cela est impossible... N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que tu m'as rendu heureuse. » Regina sourit tristement à présent mais sa main est toujours tendue vers Emma qui hésite à la prendre.

« Alors tout repose sur mes épaules. » Le ton plein d'ironie d'Emma résonne dans les oreilles de l'ancienne reine.

« Tout repose sur nos épaules et tu le sais parfaitement. On ne peut pas changer ce point mais nous pouvons changer le monde. »

« Très bien... De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Emma s'approche de Regina et lui prend la main. Puis elle pose l'autre sur les hanches de sa femme et l'embrasse tendrement. La sauveuse sent son cœur battre fortement grâce à ce baiser, elle a tant espéré retrouver les lèvres de sa compagne. Elle force cette dernière à ouvrir un peu la bouche pour avoir accès à sa langue et redécouvrir toutes ses sensations qu'elle a oublié. La chaleur les enveloppe comme un doux parfum de pomme, signe que Regina est bien présente et qu'Emma ne rêve pas. Alors elle s'accorde un moment de réconfort, elle rompt le baiser et pose son front contre l'épaule de sa bien-aimée. Regina caresse doucement le dos de la sauveuse. Puis cette dernière entoure ses bras les hanches et le dos de sa reine, quelques larmes coulent.

« Je vais te perdre pour toujours. »

« On ne peut pas le savoir... Si on est destinée à être ensemble, tu sauras quoi faire... »

« Et si c'est le contraire ? »

« Tu sauras quoi faire aussi. Mais ne penses pas à cela, je ne veux pas que tout soit fini et j'ai la folie de croire en nous. » Regina embrasse le haut du crâne d'Emma et la serre un peu plus contre elle.

« Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi. Tu mérites de vivre... »

« J'ai été heureuse Emma. Entièrement heureuse, n'en doute jamais. Tu as fait vibrer mon cœur et mon âme, ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Je suis désolée pour Sarah. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas... »

« Je suis désolée d'être faible. » Emma n'écoute pas Regina, elle a besoin de s'excuser et de vider son cœur. « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris et de ne pas t'avoir protégée. D'avoir abandonné notre famille... J'aurais dû la sauver et empêcher tout ceci. Je suis désolée car on m'a mis au tapis pour la tuer... »

« Chut... Chut... Concentres-toi sur l'avenir, sur ta mission. Et sache que je ne t'en veux pas. »

Regina embrasse encore Emma, car les deux ont besoin de cet échange et de leur amour. Alors que la sauveuse va passer ses mains sous le haut de sa reine, celle-ci disparaît d'un coup. Emma s'écroule lourdement au sol, elle n'a plus la force de pleurer à cause de cette douleur trop vive et trop oppressante. Ce moment a été tellement intense et chargé d'émotion. Mais c'est terminé et la sauveuse ne peut supporter l'idée de perdre cette merveilleuse femme pour toujours. Elle se lève avec une certaine lenteur puis elle fixe l'horizon. Elle commence à marcher quand une main attrape la sienne. La sauveuse n'a pas besoin de regarder l'arrivant pour savoir qui sait. Sa fille est venue à elle pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Sa fille est présente et lui prouve encore son amour. Sa petite princesse qu'elle a temps pleurer et qu'elle a temps regretté.

« Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

La sauveuse marche jusqu'à un halo lumineux puis elle s'arrête pour se baisser et prendre son enfant dans ses bras. Elle sourit malgré ses larmes car elle sait qu'elle a été aimée, choyée et respectée. Tout ce qu'elle a cherché dans sa vie, elle l'a trouvé près de Regina. Elles ont construit une famille aimante et pleine de sentiments. Elle donne un baiser à sa fille puis elle reprend sa marche jusqu'à la lumière. Les larmes coulent à flot mais elle n'essaie pas de les empêcher, tout prend fin et commence maintenant. Emma disparaît à son tour sous le regard bien veillant de Regina et plein d'amour de Sarah.

« Elle va y arriver maman ? »

« J'ose l'espérer ma princesse. Je crois en elle en tout cas. »

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires, ça fait vivre l'écriture et le plaisir à poster. C'est un peu la paye que je touche mdr**


	3. Chapter 3

** Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent ainsi que les lecteurs silencieux. Sachez que votre suivi fait chaud au cœur ainsi que vos commentaires. Cela permet d'avoir de l'enthousiasme pour écrire la suite.**

**Je veux juste dire une chose, pour une personne précise. A guest, qui n'arrête pas de commenter mon autre fic, et qui m'ordonne presque d'écrire une suite, et qui m'engueule pour savoir si il y aura une suite. Sache que mon dernier chapitre a été claire, la fiction est finie, oui finie et il n'y aura pas de suite. Alors arrête maintenant.**

**Sachez que si ce guest devient pesant dans cette fiction, comme il l'est souvent, je bloquerai les commentaires anonymes. Car quand on ouvre ces mails pour le voir être un vrai rageux, irrespectueux, l'envie nous quitte et mon côté sadique a juste envie de ne pas écrire pour qu'il rage à son tour. **

**Je ne suis pas la seule qu'il dérange, il va sur plusieurs fics et j'ose dire que beaucoup en ont marre de lui. Donc il est temps qu'il se calme et qu'il apprenne le mot « respect ».**

**Voilà, je suis désolée pour ce petit passage mais ça devient vraiment agaçant et je n'ai pas envie de faire un chapitre sur « la puissance des sentiments » pour le recarder car la fiction est terminée et je respect trop les lecteurs pour leur donner un faux espoir.**

**Maintenant, je vous remercie de nouveau et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Cela fait une semaine qu'Emma est à StoryBrooke, elle a élu domicile dans la forêt dans un recoin replié pour éviter les rares habitants qui viennent se balader. Elle fait tout son possible pour rester cachée et menée sa mission à bien. Ce voyage l'a épuisée pourtant chaque jour, elle s'entraîne pour retrouver sa force et son agilité. Elle concentre sa magie sur son genoux pour qu'il puisse guérir petit à petit et ainsi éviter une faiblesse. Elle repense aux propos d'Henry qui lui avoue que Regina aurait pu soigner cette blessure, alors elle fait en sorte de le faire elle-même. Puis en fin de journée, elle se faufile discrètement en ville pour espionner trois personnes, Regina, Henry et Gold. Elle veut comprendre leur état d'esprit et réfléchir au mieux à la situation. Elle a conscience qu'elle devra agir rapidement et comme il se doit mais elle compte s'assurer de tous les paramètres. Une erreur de sa part serait fatale et ne lui permettrait pas de sauver les siens. Évidemment, elle passe beaucoup de temps à épier celle qu'elle aime pour s'assurer de son état.

En cette soirée, elle se glisse près du manoir et elle inspire un grand coup. Elle ressent ce besoin présent d'être près de sa reine, la prendre dans ses bras et retrouver sa chaleur. Mais encore une fois, elle reste dehors dans le froid à se contenter de la fixer. Elle aperçoit enfin celle qui a partagé sa vie depuis de nombreuses années, avec élégance, elle entre dans la cuisine puis comme chaque soir, elle prépare le repas. Les gestes sont rapides mais délicats, ils prouvent son expérience et sa dextérité. Mais Emma décèle un changement dans l'attitude de Regina, cette dernière semble contrarier et prise par ses réflexions. Cela perturbe la sauveuse car l'Evil Queen vit sa romance avec l'homme des bois et à chaque fois, cela semble parfait. Emma a du à de multiples reprises se contrôler pour ne pas envoyer une boule de fée à cet homme sans envergure. Sa jalousie est toujours présente mais comparée à avant, la sauveuse doit rester cacher et taire ses ressentis. Au fil des jours, elle apprend à gérer ses émotions et grâce à ces heures où elle espionne Regina, elle sent sa douleur s'amoindrir et l'espoir naître en elle. Certes, sa reine lui manque toujours autant et cette situation n'est pas des plus faciles mais la voir, sentir son odeur et pouvoir venir près de cette demeure la soulage un minimum. Mais là, elle est dérangée et elle ne comprend pas la raison. Elle plie les yeux pour avoir une meilleure vision sur sa reine et elle suffoque quand elle voit des larmes coulés sur ce visage d'ange mais torturé. Plusieurs questions submergent son esprit et une envie de rejoindre de cette femme pour la consoler la prend. Mais encore une fois, elle ne peut rien faire et elle reste dans l'ombre. Cela la tue à petit feu, elle n'est même pas libre d'agir selon les envies de son cœur. Elle serre donc les poings avec force et sans qu'elle s'en rend compte un flot de magie s'échappe de son corps. Ce phénomène fait sursauter Regina qui fronce les sourcils face à ce ressenti. Elle se tourne sur elle-même pour en trouver la source mais rien. Elle s'essuie les mains pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre mais une personne fait interruption dans la pièce. Emma lâche un soupire de soulagement, si l'ancienne mairesse l'avait trouvé, elle n'aurait pu trouver de bons arguments. Mais son soulagement disparaît instantanément quand elle entend une dispute éclatée.

« J'en ai marre d'être traité ainsi... Je suis un homme et je mérite le respect. » Robin a les mains plaqué contre le plan de travail tandis que Regina est près du frigo en se tenant les hanches.

« Tu as qu'à faire preuve d'intelligence. Bon sang, si je te privais de ton fils, tu réagirais comment ? »

« La question ne se pose pas... J'ai toujours protégé Roland et j'ai toujours pris les bonnes décisions. » Robin monte le ton mais Emma peut voir sa reine se redresser d'un coup, et l'approcher à grand pas. Puis la main de l'ancienne reine se lève pour gifler l'homme des bois.

« J'ai sauvé la vie de mon fils, je l'ai protégé du sort de Peter Pan... » Robin se masse la joue, la sauveuse connaît la force de frappe de Regina, à ce souvenir, elle imite le geste de l'homme. L'Evil Queen a une puissance dans le bras qui peut faire tressaillir un boxeur.

« Ha oui, en le mettant dans les mains de cette sauveuse. » Robin commence à rire ce qui irrite Emma et Regina. La sauveuse comprend que sa reine se crispe et que cela signifie qu'une bombe va éclater.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu n'étais pas présent lors de ma première malédiction, tu n'as pas conscience de qui elle est. Pour moi, elle représente la mère d'Henry comme moi. Même si ça me serre la gorge de l'avouer. Elle mérite le respect et l'indulgence. Je leur ai offert une vie merveilleuse et magique, je comprends qu'elle ait envie de repartir... »

« Tu vas la laisser faire. Tu es lâche. » Regina lève de nouveau sa main mais se reprend au dernier moment. Elle lance un regard noir à son compagnon et Emma frémit. Elle connaît ce regard et elle a tant fait pour l'éviter qu'elle est heureuse de ne pas être Robin à cet instant.

« C'est lâche de penser au bonheur de son fils, de faire son maximum pour le sauver ? Je crois que tu as oublié qui je suis, ce que je peux faire et ce dont je suis capable. Je me suis battue toute ma vie pour atteindre le bonheur, j'ai sacrifié beaucoup d'existence et j'ai arraché tant de cœur... Je suis prête à agir de la sorte pour mon fils. Alors tu as intérêt à reprendre ta place et à te taire... Il y a qu'une seule personne qui peut me faire part de son avis et son nom est Emma. Tu n'es pas le père d'Henry, tu n'es rien pour lui... Même si il se réjouit de notre couple, tu n'as pas ta place dans son éducation. Comme je n'ai pas ma place dans celle de Roland. » Regina s'arrête quelques seconds mais quand elle voit Robin ouvrir sa bouche, elle le coupe avec splendeur. « Nous faisons parti d'un monde civilisé où un enfant doit dormir dans un lit, où il doit manger convenablement, où il peut s'épanouir dans un foyer sans peur qu'un orage éclate et lui tombe sur la tête. Tu te dis père mais tu as du mal à t'ouvrir à notre monde, tu restes fermer dans la forêt enchantée et cela va coûter à Roland et le couper des autres. Tu es un homme des bois mais pour le bien-être de ton fils, tu devrais revoir tes priorités. Je l'ai fait avec Henry, j'ai changé pour lui même si cela fut difficile. Alors quand tu seras capable de revoir ton mode de vie et tes priorités, tu pourras peut-être te permettre à me faire la morale. Et je dis bien peut-être. A présent, je t'interdis de lever la voix sur Henry, sur Emma et sur moi. Si tu recommences, ta bouche de voleur va rencontrer le mur qui est derrière moi. Suis-je claire ? »

« Très clair. Je vais rentrer et retrouver les miens. »

« Fais donc. Mais je te préviens, ne compte pas m'approcher tant que tu n'auras pas réfléchi comme il se doit. »

Regina sort de la cuisine, elle a gardé toute sa hauteur et son statut de reine. Emma se souvient de ses disputes avec sa reine, au fil des années, les disputes s'étaient adoucies. Les deux évitant de blesser de l'autre même après la mort de Sarah, elles avaient tenu à ce pacte silencieux. Et la sauveuse s'en trouve ravie, car l'époque des mots blessants de Regina ne lui manquent pas et elle n'en garde pas de bons souvenirs. Pourtant dans l'éclat qu'il vient d'avoir, Emma sait que l'ancienne mairesse a amoindri ses mots et a contrôlé ses paroles. Ce qui prouve à la sauveuse que Regina ne tient pas à Robin comme elle veut le faire croire aux autres. Cette femme peut détruire une personne avec sa verbe, elle sait taper là où ça fait mal avec délectation et elle agit ainsi avec les personnes qu'elle aime. Si une personne est invisible à ses yeux, elle ne va pas perdre son temps, ni sa salive. Et là, elle ne s'est pas laissée aller, elle a tenu ses mots ce qui est une preuve indéniable de la non affection qu'elle a pour l'homme de bois. Emma sourit à cette révélation, elle a toujours évité le sujet Robin avec Regina, de peur de souffrir et de comprendre qu'elle n'est rien comparée à cet homme. Mais là, elle vient de découvrir que sa reine n'a pas vraiment aimé Robin et qu'elle a vécu dans une illusion. Comme Emma avec Crochet. Les deux hommes ont été que des facettes à la sortie et rien de plus.

Après cette scène, la sauveuse quitte sa planque et retourne dans la forêt pour se reposer. Elle a déjà failli être repérée par Regina alors elle ne peut plus prendre le risque. Elle va se calmer jusqu'au commencement de la fin de StoryBrooke, elle s'entraînera tout simplement et travaillera au mieux sa magie. Elle refuse de perdre sa famille et de mettre en péril son avenir. Elle entre dans un cabanon et elle va directement s'allonger. Elle ferme les yeux quelques seconds et un sourire naît sur son visage, elle retourne dans son passé, elle se revoit avec Regina. Les deux sont assises près d'un rocher, la neige tombe lentement mais aucune de deux n'y portent attention. Emma tient délicatement la main de sa reine et elle attend qu'elle lui parle. Car elle a conscience que l'ancienne mairesse doit lui apprendre une nouvelle et la sauveuse est terrifiée. Car les dernières nouvelles n'ont pas été bonnes, la mort de Ruby, puis celle de Leroy et pour finir celle de David. Emma avait été dévastée par la mort de son père et Regina s'était montrée à la hauteur, en la consolant, la laissant pleurer dans ses bras, la forçant à manger et à sortir de son mutisme. Elle s'était aussi occupée de leurs fils, de Snow et de Neal. Regina était devenue un pilier fort et puissant où chacun osait s'appuyer sans peur et méfiance. Les choses avaient bien évolué et malgré les drames cela soulageait Emma.

« Je... C'est le mauvais moment... Mais j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... J'ai peur car les conséquences vont être terrible... »

« Regina ne tourne pas autour du pot... Dis-moi les choses clairement et sans hésitation. Surtout que ça ne te ressemble pas. Du coup, j'ai encore plus la frousse. »

« Je suis enceinte. »

Emma se réveille, cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversé et quand Sarah est venue au monde, tous ses amis ont fait la fête et ont retrouvé un peu de gaieté. Elle, elle avait trouvé réconfort et confiance en la vie mais à l'époque, elle ne savait pas que tout allait tourner au drame. Mais jamais, la sauveuse ne regretta cette naissance et ces dix années de joie. Cette petite lueur a tant apporté comme Ethan et Henry. Une famille soudée qui se retrouvait chaque soir pour partager un délicieux repas. Malheureusement, la perte de Sarah a tout changé et la famille a explosé sous le regard impuissant de Snow. Chacun a été détruit à sa manière et personne n'a réussi à sauver l'autre. Emma se lève pour commencer son entraînement, elle a peu dormi mais elle s'en moque, elle refuse de retourner dans ce passé merveilleux. Elle ne rêve jamais des ombres, juste de la lumière ce qui rend le réveil très difficile et douloureux. La sauveuse a été tentée de fuir dans la boisson mais elle s'est reprise avant, se rappelant de sa promesse et de la vie de sa reine. Elle ne prendra pas le risque de la laisser mourir et de tout perdre encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, elle va se battre jusqu'au bout et elle fera son maximum pour que Regina soit heureuse toute son existence. Reboostée, Emma s'essuie les yeux pour enlever ses larmes rageusement et file dehors pour s'entraîner. Il lui reste peu de temps pour agir, tout va se jouer dans deux jours et pour cela, elle doit être prête. Faut que son corps soit prêt à encaisser les coups, il faut que son esprit trouve les bons mots pour calmer la colère de son ennemi et il faut qu'elle contienne sa rage pour ne pas le tuer. Car le but est que cet ennemi se tourne vers son clan et qu'il puisse se libérer de ses chaînes, et non de le tuer. Tout est clair depuis des mois, même si au début, Emma a eu du mal à accepter cela, car cette personne a permis à son maître de tuer Sarah et cette personne a sûrement assassiné Regina. Mais la promesse est claire, il faut sauver les innocents, il faut les protéger et ramener les âmes esseulés vers le droit chemin. La sauveuse compte suivre les instructions de sa reine pour honorer sa mémoire et continuer à mettre en place ses souhaits. Vu son passif, Regina a toujours essayé d'aider les gens au cœur noir qui ont envie d'avoir rédemption. Elle s'est battue pour eux, elle a sué pour qu'ils puissent vivre dans la paix comme elle. Elle n'a jamais fléchi face aux obstacles ce qu'Emma a toujours trouvé courageux. Sa femme était forte et formidable, elle se battait pour les êtres perdus et leur fin heureuse, tout l'opposé de ce qu'elle représentait au départ. Même si la sauveuse doute des envies de leur premier ennemi, elle se fie aux exigences de Regina et elle ne compte pas contrer ces volontés. Emma ne sait pas d'où lui venait cette conviction concernant cet ennemi mais elle n'a jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Elle s'est toujours appuyée sur l'intelligence de sa femme et de sa force infaillible.

Emma commence ses exercices, tout d'abord, elle concentre sa magie pour agir sur son genoux et le rendre moins douloureux. Au fil des jours, elle s'est aperçue que la douleur est moins vive et qu'elle l' handicape moins, à son plus grand soulagement. Puis, elle fait des exercices de respiration pour sentir son environnement et ainsi augmenter sa puissance. Elle entend encore les paroles de Regina qui la conseillait sur la façon de s'exercer au mieux et mettre tout à contribution. Sa femme s'était montrée la meilleure dans les conseils et la patience, car il a fallu un certain temps à Emma pour s'ouvrir entièrement à la magie. Elle se souvient que Regina l'a mise dans les pires situations tout en faisant attention à leur sécurité, elle avait même créé des sortes de guerriers pour que la sauveuse puisse se battre contre plusieurs personnes en même temps. Elle avait créé un environnement remarquable pour qu'Emma puisse s'épanouir entièrement dans leurs séances. Et évidemment, sa reine avait réussi son pari et la sauveuse est devenue une des cinq personnes les plus puissantes. Mais pas assez puissante pour sauver tout le monde et éviter la mort de sa bien aimée. Elle doit se servir de ces émotions pour devenir encore plus forte et détruire ses faiblesses. Elle veut se montrer digne de sa femme et de sa famille, prouver à tout le monde qu'elle peut être à la hauteur et écouter enfin son intelligence et non son impulsivité. Digne d'être nommée « la sauveuse » car jusqu'à présent, elle ne l'a pas été. Elle a conscience que la première malédiction a été brisée grâce à Henry, que Peter Pan est mort sous les mains de Gold, que la second malédiction a été brisée par Regina alors qu'elle n'avait plus de cœur, que cette même femme a mis un terme au règne de Zelena. Que c'est cette même femme qui a mené leurs hommes à plusieurs victoires. A la sortie, Emma n'a jamais rien fait, elle a juste été spectatrice des combats. Au contraire, elle a souvent été un élément enquiquinant, qui a empêché que leurs victoires soient plus rapides. La sauveuse se compare à une épine dans le pied des siens. Alors à présent, elle doit changer cela car cette fois-ci tout repose sur ses épaules et elle ne peut défaillir pour que l'avenir soit chaleureux et rempli de rire. Les larmes ont assez coulé, comme les pertes et tout cela doit cesser.

Deux jours plus tard, Emma s'est levée assez tard en cette journée. Elle s'est entraînée toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. Donc quand elle s'est reposée sur son piteux canapé, elle s'est endormie. Un sommeil rempli de rêves odieux et terrifiants. La sauveuse a revu la mort de Sarah, qui fut une mort monstrueuse et pleine d'atrocité, l'enterrement et le déchirement que sa famille a ressenti quand la petite a été enterrée. Puis elle a rêvé de Regina, son mal-être, sa perte et sa mort. Chaque personne qu'elle a perdu, elle les a vu et en se réveillant son cœur a été lourd et rageux. Une haine coule dans ses veines depuis qu'elle a ouvert les yeux et elle fait son maximum pour garder cette haine. Car cela nourrit sa magie et elle a besoin car le premier pas doit se faire ce soir. Une grande partie de leur avenir se joue dans deux heures et Emma ne peut échouer. Elle se prépare avec simplicité, elle prend une douche froide pour que son corps soit entièrement réveiller. Ensuite, elle s'habille simplement, un vieux jean, un débardeur et une sorte de cape avec une capuche. Une capuche qu'elle installe sur sa tête car si elle croise une personne, on ne doit pas la remarquer. Une fois prête, la sauveuse sort de son cabanon avec détermination, ses mains crépitent sous la magie, son regard est rouge et son épée est bien installée sur ses hanches. Une épée forgée pour elle, reliant sa magie avec celle de Regina et de leurs enfants. Une épée où leur nom de famille a été gravé « Mills-Swan ». Emma ne s'est jamais séparée de cet objet car il représente beaucoup à ses yeux, il est un lien entre elle et les siens, un lien d'amour et d'espoir. Un lien où une partie de sa famille a été emprisonnée pour qu'elle lui porte chance et force. Depuis le décès de Sarah, la sauveuse ne s'en défait plus même si elle ne partait plus au combat. Mais aujourd'hui, le combat va débuter comme une guerre silencieuse et pleine de vice.

La veuve arrive devant une ferme, elle prend position derrière un arbre et elle patiente une demi-heure. Elle voit enfin son double sortir de la grange avec Crochet, les deux se dirigent vers la forêt, et Emma se souvient qu'ils repartent vers la ville. Ce voyage dans le passé a changé leur relation mais la sauveuse sait comme son double que cette histoire ne mènera à rien. Le pirate va se montrer trop pressant et collant, ce qui va l'agacer au plus haut point et entraîner la fin de leur couple comme le départ définitif d'Hook. Emma secoue la tête car elle doit se concentre sur les prochains événements. Quand une lueur apparaît, elle sort de sa cachette et approche de la grange, épée en main et air déterminé sur le visage. Elle ne doit pas faire peur à la nouvelle arrivante mais elle doit lui prouver sa volonté et son statut. Une femme avec une robe bleue et de long cheveux blonds sort et s'approche d'Emma sans la voir. Cette dernière ancre ses pieds dans le sol pour avoir un bon équilibre puis elle ouvre la bouche.

« Elsa d'Arendelle, je vous somme de vous arrêter et de m'écouter. »

Le froid commence à prendre possession du lieu comme la neige mais la sauveuse ne s'en préoccupe pas. Elle a vécu des années sous ses intempéries et les ressentis d'Elsa. Emma lève sa tête pour planter son regard dans celui de la reine.

« Pourquoi écouterais-je une paysanne ? »

« Car je sais que vous êtes désorientée, vous ne comprenez pas votre venue dans ce lieu... Vous êtes perdue et déstabilisée. De ce fait, vous allez parcourir la ville pour trouver réponse... Mais au lieu de briser vos chaînes, un être supérieur va vous les serrer encore plus, au point de tuer. » Le ton d'Emma ne montre aucune hésitation au contraire et il prouve sa résolution d'empêcher Esla de partir.

« Je ne vous connais pas et je ne cherche à faire du mal à quiconque. Je veux juste retrouver les miens. »

« Comme moi, mais pour cela vous devez me suivre et m'écouter attentivement. Car ce que je vais vous énoncer risque de vous effrayer et de vous surprendre. Mais je refuse de vous cacher la vérité et de vous cajoler. Vous êtes une menace pour cette ville et mon devoir est de vous en empêcher. Je dois rétablir justice... Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous planterai cette épée en plein cœur et je me réjouirai de votre mort. Mais j'ai fait une promesse et je dois vous sauver la vie. Alors vous avez le choix, soit vous essayez de fuir et je vous jure que votre dernière vision sera mon épée ou soit vous me suivez et vous acceptez de suivre mes instructions. »

Elsa plante son regard dans celui d'Emma, un vent fort se lève ainsi qu'une neige abondante. La sauveuse sert un peu plus son épée, prête au combat. Rien n'ébranlera ses convictions et sa promesse. Si elle doit affronter la reine, elle le fera avec plaisir et elle gagnera. Les deux femmes s'approchent, ne se quittent pas du regard et s'examinent.

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça encourage à écrire plus. Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à vous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors je tiens à vous remercier, merci de me suivre, merci de me lire, merci à ceux qui commentent et même à ceux qui restent silencieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car moi ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas satisfaite et je n'ai pas ressenti les émotions de mes personnages. Mais je le poste car on va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas très brouillon.**

**Par contre, je suis désolée pour vous mais je vais pousser une gueulante. Vu que la personne commente sans compte, je suis obligée de le faire ici.**

**Cher guest, je crois que tu comprends vraiment rien et que ce qu'on te dit ne rentre pas dans ton cerveau. Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? Je me le demande. Je suis une personne qui garde son calme et qui accepte les critiques. Je parle avec une lectrice qui m'a fait des critiques sur mon histoire précédente et cela ne m'a pas dérangé. Mais là, tes commentaires m'énervent. Me demander d'arrêter et de me dire que mon histoire est nulle sans aucun argument, je n'apprécie pas. Je mène ma fic comme je le souhaite. Si j'ai fait mourir Regina, c'est pour les besoins de ma fic, si tu n'es pas content(e), c'est ton problème. Alors maintenant, si tu veux commenter fais le avec respect et argumente. A d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais écrire convenablement, ça serait bien. Tout le monde fait des efforts mais toi non. J'écris par plaisir, je partage mes écrits par plaisir mais tu m'enlèves ce plaisir et ça devient rageant. A cause de toi, quand je vois que j'ai un commentaire, je soupire. Alors que les commentaires nous aident à continuer et nous encouragent. Ton manque de respect est affligeant. Alors maintenant apprend à nous respecter. Si cela continue, je vais bloquer les commentaires anonymes. Mais je ne veux pas en arriver là car je respecte les autres. Arrête à présent. Surtout que je ne suis pas la première que tu énerves. Je pense que je parle dans le vide mais sache que si le début de cette fic ne t'a pas plu, sache que ça sert à rien que tu continues à me lire car la suite ne va pas te plaire. Alors soulages-nous nous deux et ne vient plus sur cette fiction.**

**Je suis désolée pour vous autres et sachez que si vous souhaitez me faire des critiques, je suis ouverte au dialogue. Il n'y a aucun souci tant que cela se passe dans le respect et dans la compréhension. **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

La sauveuse est assise sur un tronc d'arbre, elle joue avec le pommeau de son épée. Son regard s'est perdu dans les flammes du feu qui se consument. Tandis qu'Elsa est debout, elle est dans ses pensées et elle essaie d'encaisser les paroles d'Emma. Si la jeune reine n'avait pas eu affaire à la magie par le passé, jamais elle n'aurait cru aux paroles de cette femme. Mais elle ne peut nier l'évidence et son futur rôle. Elle a envie de fuir ce monde pour ne pas devenir ce monstre. Sa vie a toujours été un vrai désastre. Elle a blessé sa sœur quand elles étaient enfants, puis elle a dû vivre enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne pas dévoiler ses pouvoirs et enfin elle a fui son royaume quand sa sœur l'a poussé à bout. Elle n'a jamais connu le bonheur et elle a toujours dû se cacher. Et à présent, elle découvre qu'elle va devenir un monstre à cause d'une personne dotée de mauvaises intentions. Jamais, elle n'a voulu de tout cela, elle souhaitait juste être une femme comme les autres, découvrant l'amour et être choyée. Ce destin tragique, elle n'en veut pas et pour cela, elle va devoir écouter cette femme inconnue et suivre ses conseils. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle doute, elle se demande si cette personne abominable n'est d'autre que cette sauveuse. Elsa est perdue et se demande si un jour le sort aura pitié d'elle et lui offrira la paix. Elle soupire un grand coup même si ce n'est pas digne de son rang. Elle bouge un peu pour trouver un minimum de réconfort.

« Je sais que tu dois être complètement paumée... »

« Paumée ? » Elsa n'a jamais entendu ce mot et elle se sent stupide de devoir demander la signification. Mais les paroles de la sauveuse l'ont désorienté et elle a dû l'interroger à plusieurs reprises sur la définition.

« Heu... Ouais... Perdue. J'oublie que nous sommes pas du même monde et donc qu'on n'a pas les mêmes codes. Par moment, je me dis que Regina a vraiment du me prendre pour une inculte... »

« Regina ? »

« Ma femme...Enfin... Je t'ai dit que je venais du futur. » Elsa hoche la tête pour ne pas couper Emma dans son discours. « Dans ce futur, je me suis mariée à elle... Elle vient de la forêt enchantée et là-bas, elle était l'Evil Queen... Mais elle a changé et elle a su trouver le bonheur près de nos enfants et de moi... Enfin j'ose espérer avoir eu un rôle dans son bonheur... Vu son statut, elle a dû me prendre pour une folle mal éduqué avec mon langage... Bon, elle me le disait souvent mais je pensais qu'elle me charriait... Qu'elle me taquinait si tu préfères. » Emma se laisse emporter par ses pensées. Elle sert puissamment son épée et ne pose pas une seule fois son regard sur la reine _d'Arendelle. « Pourtant, elle m'aimait et devait faire semblant de me comprendre. Personne n'a eu autant de patience envers moi... Je faisais sans cesse des gaffes, je m'emportais pour un rien et j'avais tout le temps peur de finir seule et de perdre ma famille... Elle aussi avait peur... Mais elle ne disait rien et se contentait de me rassurer. Bref... Je divague... Regina pense que si tu ne tombes pas entre de mauvaises mains, tu peux changer ton futur... Elle pense que tu peux avoir ta chance, comme elle l'a eu... »_

_« Je... Est-ce que je suis la cause de sa mort ? »_

_« De qui ? » Emma lève ses yeux vers Elsa. La jeune reine a conscience que cela fait plus d'une heure que cette femme n'a pas osé la regarder. Et maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi. Dans son regard, on peut lire toute la haine qu'elle lui porte et cette envie de mettre fin à sa vie. _

_« De... De ta femme. » La reine parle avec des pincettes pour ne pas être brûlée vive même si une voix au fond d'elle la pousse à mourir pour ne pas mettre ce monde en péril._

_« Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là lors de son dernier combat. Mais tu es la cause de la mort de ma fille... Et tu as tué beaucoup de mes amis. » Le dégoût que ressent Emma pour Elsa se dévoile dans chaque parole. La sauveuse fait son maximum pour se contrôler et ne pas décapiter ce futur assassin. Elle veut tenir sa promesse même si cela lui coûte._

_« Pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas ? Je le mérite. »_

_« Non... » Emma hoche la tête, son envie est présente et si elle s'écoutait elle tuerait avec plaisir cette femme. Avoir ce sang sur ses mains ne la gênerait pas. « Je ne peux pas... Ne te méprend pas, ta mort me prodiguerait un vrai soulagement et un bonheur sans limite... Mais j'ai fait la promesse à ma femme de te sauver... Et je dois le faire. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. Je suis la cause de tes souffrances, être près de moi te répugne... Je mérite cette mort. » La neige commence à retomber et le froid se fait plus saisissant. Mais la sauveuse n'en porte pas attention comme Elsa. « Je suis un monstre et les monstres ne méritent pas de vivre... Tous ceux qui ont pris des vies doivent répondre de leurs actes en mourant à leur tour. » _

_ Emma se lève d'un bond et plaque la jeune reine contre un arbre. Elle tient fermement son cou et ses yeux envoient des éclairs. Elsa ne bouge pas d'un pouce et attend que sa sanction tombe. Cette femme a tous les droits de la tuer et même de la torturer. Elle ne se défendra pas. Attendre la mort, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. Vivre avec ce poids est trop lourd pour elle et elle refuse d'être la cause de tant de décès. La sauveuse serre sa prise mais avant d'aller trop loin, elle s'éloigne d'Elsa._

_« Ne me tente pas... Mais si je passe à l'acte, je trahis la femme que j'aime... Tu n'es pas encore ce monstre... Et ça me coûte de dire ça. Regina pense qu'on peut te sauver.. Elle veut que tu aies cette chance. Alors je le ferai. Pour elle... »_

_« Comment peut-elle souhaiter cela alors que j'ai causé la mort de votre fille ? »_

_ Emma retourna à sa place en lâchant un long soupire. Cette échange la fatigue et joue avec ses nerfs. Jamais, elle n'a dû prendre sur elle à ce point. Elle a toujours agi avec instinct et sans aucune réflexion. Et là, elle doit prendre sûre elle et détourner ses pulsions. Elle se souvient avoir poser la même question à Regina et de nombreuses disputes en ont découlé. Sa femme ne voulait pas de cette mort, elle souhaitait sauver cette âme brisée. Emma l'avait traité de folle et de sans cœur, ne comprenant pas son discours. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle a écouté les arguments de Regina, elle a pris en considération son point de vue et elle est tombée d'accord. Même si cette haine ne l'a jamais quitté. Une haine qui la consume encore et qui coule dans ses veines. Emma a conscience que cela ne changera jamais et qu'elle ne pourra pas pardonner à Elsa._

_« Tu as été un instrument entre les mains d'un démon... Regina, par le passé, a commis des actes atroces.. Elle s'est fait engloutir par le mal... Mais elle a su avancer et se battre contre ses propres souffrances... Pour elle, chacun mérite sa chance si ses actes proviennent de blessures et de manipulations... Vu qu'on a pu lui pardonner et qu'on a su voir au-delà de ses actions passées, elle veut qu'on agisse pareil avec les personnes méritantes... Tu en fais partie pour elle. » _

_« Tu as épousé une personne formidable... Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir des personnes ouvertes et aimantes à mes côtés. On m'a toujours rejeté à cause de mes pouvoirs... Mais je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Je ne cherche pas à trouver des excuses à mes futurs actions, ni à que tu me prennes par pitié. Mais j'aimerai que tu comprennes qui je suis... Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. » Emma se met à rire jaune. Les paroles d'Elsa ne correspondent pas avec ces actes._

_« Désolée mais j'ai une image de toi différente. Tu m'as torturé tandis qu'on tuait ma fille sous mes yeux... Ton visage ne montrait aucune émotion... Je te suppliais et je te demandais de sauver ma fille mais tu ne m'écoutais pas... Et une fois qu'il a coupé la tête de ma fille et que Regina est arrivée, tu as fui... Alors excuses-moi mais je doute de ta bonté. »_

_ Emma se lève doucement, grâce à sa magie, elle éteint le feu puis elle part dans son cabanon. Cette conversation l'a épuisée et a ravivé sa douleur intérieure. Elle n'a plus la force de faire face à son ennemie pour l'instant. La sauveuse a besoin de se retrouver ainsi que le calme et de se fixer sur ses bons souvenirs. Certes, la Elsa d'aujourd'hui n'a pas commis ces atrocités mais Emma ne connaît pas cette personne. Elle ne sait pas comment elle va pouvoir tenir longtemps et réussir à tenir sa promesse. La sauveuse se couche en se tenant le visage dans ses mains, elle laisse ses larmes coulées en abondance. C'est une vraie torture pour elle d'être près de cette femme. La sauveuse s'imagine dans les bras de Regina, de sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Elle se remémore la paix qu'elle ressentait à ses côtés et l'amour qui les liait. Elle a besoin de la femme qu'elle aime et de sa force pour ne pas devenir folle._

_ Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveille avec une impression d'épuisement. Elle a pourtant dormi mais son sommeil a été agité et rempli de cauchemars. Pourtant, elle force son corps à se mettre à marche ainsi que ses réflexions. Elle doit débuter au mieux sa journée, elle commence par une douche froide, une habitude qu'elle a pris depuis des années. Ensuite, elle s'habille vite fait et elle va dehors pour s'entraîner. Comme depuis plus d'une semaine, elle se concentre sur sa magie et elle la laisse éclater. Mais cette fois-ci, elle le fait avec rage et désespoir. Elle ne veut pas contrôler ses ressentis, il faut qu'elle lâche tout ceci pour faire face à Elsa. Mais dans sa perte de contrôle, elle ne fait pas attention à la porter de sa magie. Elle continue pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Elsa. Cette dernière ne dit rien, elle ne regarde même pas la sauveuse. Elle se contente de prendre place et de baisser la tête. Quand Emma va s'asseoir à son tour et quand elle va prendre la parole, un nuage violet jaillit obligeant la sauveuse et la jeune reine de lever la tête. Regina apparaît avec une boule de feu dans chaque main mais quand elle voit Emma, elle ferme ses paumes. La sauveuse écarquille les yeux et les membres de son corps commencent à trembler. Elle ne pensait pas se trouver avec Regina face à face, cette équation ne rentrait pas en compte dans son plan. Elle se sent déstabilisée et fragile. La reine d'Arendelle n'ose pas bouger, elle ne connaît pas l'identité de cette arrivante et l'état d'Emma l'inquiète même si elle a fait sa connaissance la veille._

_« Miss Swan que faites-vous dans les bois ? Je pensais que vous étiez avec Henry... Si j'avais su, je l'aurais pris ce matin. »_

_« On en revient au Miss Swan. » Emma murmure ses paroles et ses yeux détaillent la reine qui lui fait face. Elle retrouve les mimiques de sa femme, des mimiques d'agacement et de colère. Aujourd'hui, elle est capable de lire en Regina comme un livre ouvert._

_« Et qui est cette femme ? Vous faites des séances de magie secrète à présent. »_

_« Regina... » Souffle Emma, elle n'a plus l'habitude de cette distance entre elle et l'Evil Queen. Malgré la tension présente dans leur couple, Regina ne l'a jamais regardé avec détachement. « Nous devons parler... »_

_« Attendez... » Elsa se met debout en se frottant le visage. « C'est Regina, la fameuse Regina ? »_

_« Je... Je.. Oui mais celle de cette époque. »_

_ Regina bouge la tête de droite à gauche, elle ne comprend pas cet échange et cela joue avec ses nerfs. Elle n'a jamais su faire preuve de patience et elle n'a jamais apprécié être invisible comme à cet instant. Elle croise les bras sur son torse et jette un regard noir aux deux femmes. Puis elle fronce des sourcils quand elle s'attarde sur Emma. Cette dernière ne ressemble pas du tout, à la Emma qu'elle a vu hier. Alors, elle inspecte un peu plus cette femme, elle est un peu plus maigre que la veille, son teint est un peu plus pâle et une cicatrice orne sur son cou. Puis, Regina ressent la puissance qui émane de cette femme. Celle qui se trouve devant elle n'est pas la Emma qu'elle connaît._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Le ton de Regina est sans appel et sec. Il prouve qu'elle n'apprécie pas cette situation et la sauveuse le comprend parfaitement._

_« Elle s'appelle Elsa, c'est la reine d'Arendelle. »_

_« Non, je ne parle pas d'elle. Je parle de vous. Vous avez l'apparence de Miss Swan mais vous êtes différente. Alors maintenant vous allez m'expliquer. »_

_ Emma souffle encore une fois et Elsa reste silencieuse. Cette dernière est impressionnée par le charisme cette Regina, elle la détaille du coin de l'oeil. Elle admet que cette femme est magnifique, avec un certain charme et une force en elle qui peut faire frémir n'importe qui. Mais cette femme va trouver la mort par sa faute, cette femme a poussé la sauveuse à la sauver, à lui donner une chance alors qu'elle a détruit leur vie. La jeune reine se trouve admirative face à cette reine imposante et remplie de compassion. Jamais, elle ne pourrait être à sa hauteur. Elsa se sent coupable même si elle n'a encore rien fait. Elle a mal pour Emma, une douleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la veille. Une femme a perdu la vie sûrement par sa faute, une femme qui a cru en elle et qui malgré les pertes veut qu'elle s'en sorte. _

_« Tu te souviens de Zelena et son envie de retourner dans le passé ? »_

_« Oui et votre fabuleuse idée de courir comme une idiote vers sa grange. Et votre fabuleuse idée d'agir à votre guise en ramenant une femme qui devait rester dans le passé. Votre famille a le don de briser mon bonheur. »_

_ Emma déglutit difficilement, elle avait voulu oublier cette période car Regina l'avait vraiment haï. Durant des mois, elle avait vu l'Evil Queen dépérir et sombrer. Les deux femmes avaient eu du mal à gérer ces instants intenses. Les deux s'étaient perdues dans leurs tourments et leur culpabilité. Elsa assiste silencieusement à cette discussion car cela ne la concerne pas et elle ne veut pas subir les foudres de ces femmes._

_« Je me souviens très bien de mes agissements passés. Je m'en suis toujours voulue... »_

_« Attendez, Miss Swan. Je ne suis pas stupide et il y a plusieurs points qui ne vont pas ensemble. Vous êtes Emma, vous avez son aura et sa magie, je le ressens. Mais en même temps, vous n'êtes pas la même. Et votre discours est décousu de sens. Il y a un problème dans votre façon d'agir et de me regarder. »_

_ La sauveuse lève les yeux au ciel, Regina est vraiment trop intelligente. Mais elle ne pourra jamais deviner ce qui cloche. Emma prend quelques seconds pour réfléchir au mieux car la venue de sa femme n'était vraiment pas prévue. La survivante aurait préférer que cela n'arrive pas, elle ne veut pas se trouver près de cette femme et être dans l'obligation de cacher ses sentiments. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux à gérer. Les larmes veulent ressortir mais elle se contrôle encore et encore. Pourtant quand elle croise le regard de Regina, elle se rend compte que sa vulnérabilité a été perçue._

_« Miss Swan, vous êtes bien Miss Swan n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, c'est moi. Regina, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement et que pour une fois, tu évites de m'interrompre. »_

_« Vous me prenez pour vous ? Je vous signale que j'ai une certaine éducation et quand il faut, je sais écouter la personne. »_

_« Oui mais tu as tendance à me couper la parole juste pour jouer avec mes nerfs. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'écoutes car je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. »_

_ Regina acquiesce de la tête, elle a juste envie de brûler Emma et l'entendre hurler à cause de la douleur. Mais cette femme n'est pas la même et cette femme est brisée. L'ancienne mairesse a le don de voir l'état mental des gens car elle est une personne détruite. Elle pose son regard sur Elsa et elle s'interroge sur sa présence. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans les ruelles de StroyBrook et Regina ne supporte pas d'être face à une inconnue. Car elle ne sait pas là où elle doit frapper pour faire mal et se protéger. C'est le meilleur moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour qu'on ne l'atteigne pas et qu'on lui fasse du mal. Mais même malgré cette protection, on a encore détruit son cœur en le piétinant sans pitié._

_« Regina, tu m'écoutes. »_

_« A présent oui. Et soyez ravie que je ne vous lance pas une boule de feu alors que vous osez me tutoyer depuis le début. Je dois dire que cette version de vous-même est beaucoup plus mal élevé. Mais allez-y, parlez maintenant. »_

_« Tu n'es pas croyable. Je ne te veux pas de mal alors ne tente pas de me mordre. Alors, j'ai réussi là où Zelena a échoué... Enfin, elle n'a pas vraiment échoué mais le portail temporel a mis du temps à s'ouvrir pour elle. J'ai réussi à ouvrir ce portail sans m'en prendre aux autres... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait... Je devais revenir dans le passé car une guerre a explosé. Une guerre infâme qui a causé beaucoup de pertes... Des pertes qui ont... Qui pèsent sur mon cœur et qui me hanteront toute ma vie... J'avais une famille, j'étais mariée et j'étais heureuse durant des années... » Emma plante son regard dans celui de Regina, elle veut se réfugier dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle a besoin de réconfort mais cette femme ne l'aime pas encore et serait horrifiée à cette idée. « J'ai eu des enfants autre qu'Henry... Deux anges qui se nomment Ethan et Sarah... Oh ma Sarah... Je l'ai perdu... Ma princesse est... Elle est... Est partie loin de nous... Car j'ai été trop faible... Son départ a détruit ma famille et a détruit la personne qui a partagé ma vie... On n'a pas su se relever... On a essayé mais c'était trop dur... Et surtout, je m'en veux terriblement... Je n'ai pas su protéger les miens... » Emma est en larme, sortir tout cela devant Regina est un supplice pour elle. Mais l'ancienne mairesse doit savoir une partie de l'histoire. « Je... Cette personne s'est perdue, elle a noyé son chagrin dans les batailles... Elle a appris à vivre avec moi mais elle me haïssait... J'étais la cause de sa peine et de cette perte terrible... Mais, on a mis un plan en place... Je devais retourner dans le passé pour sauver nos vies et éviter cette guerre... J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre mais lorsque... Lorsque cette personne est partie à son tour... Morte dans mes bras... Encore une perte... Encore une faiblesse... Je ne peux pas échouer... Je dois sauver les miens. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre... Je dois sauver Elsa, je dois l'empêcher d'être un pantin... Tu t'imagines, je dois aider cette femme alors qu'elle a brisé ma famille... Mais je dois le faire... Tu comprends ? Il faut qu'elle soit sauver pour que notre monde soit sauver... Mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable... J'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais seule. »_

_ Regina a écouté attentivement la sauveuse, elle a ressenti de la compassion pour elle mais en aucun cas, elle a eu pitié. Puis elle pose son regard sur Elsa et elle peut lire une grande culpabilité alors que pour le moment cette jeune femme n'a rien fait de mal. La vie a offert une chance à cette reine pour une fois, elle se montre clémente envers une personne. L'ancienne mairesse a aussi entendu le cri de désespoir d'Emma et l'appel à l'aide. Même si elle lui en veut pour ses actions passés, elle ne peut se montrer sans cœur. Un dilemme prend place dans sa tête. Son côté obscure souhaite laisser cette femme démunie face à ses démons et ce poids. Et son côté bon veut l'aider, lui offrir son épaule pour s'en sortir et pour mener à bien sa quête. Puis peut-être que si elle accepte, elle ne pensera pas à Robin dans les bras de Marian, à Robin qui l'a abandonné la veille, à Robin qui ne lui a pas jeté un seul regard, à son cœur qui souffre de cet amour perdu. Peut-être qu'on lui donne une chance aussi pour ne pas sombrer et de voir qu'elle aussi peut s'en sortir, bien finir. Regina regarde les deux femmes, elle a besoin d'un déclic et ce déclic arrive quand elle lit toute la peine de ces blondes. Elles ont besoin d'elle, elles ont besoin qu'elle leur tende sa main et qu'elle les aide à s'en sortir._

_« Nous allons nous rendre chez moi et nous allons trouver une solution ensemble. Par contre, je suis désolée Emma mais vous allez devoir m'en dire plus sur cet avenir désastreux. »_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de quand vous lirez ce chapitre. Je tiens à remercier chaque personne qui prenne le temps de me lire, chaque personne qui commente et qui met en suivi cette histoire. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et me touche.**

**39night : Je tiens à te remercier pour ton commentaire. Alors pour la personne qui manipule Esla, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Je donne les informations petit à petit car je ne veux pas avancer trop vite. Et pour répondre à ta question sur le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas. En fait, j'écris un chapitre et je poste. Je sais où je vais mais je n'ai pas tout encore. J'écris comme ça me vient. Donc il pourrait y avoir 15 chapitres comme 25... Aucune idée mais je ne suis pas une personne qui aime faire des fictions trop grandes. Donc quand j'aurais atteint mes buts, je mettrai fin à cette histoire.**

**En tout cas, sachez, que je vais prendre mon temps pour faire évoluer les personnages et leur relation. Que certains personnages feront leur apparition dans cette histoire mais que pour moi, les plus importants sont Emma, Elsa et Regina.**

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

Emma n'en revient pas, elle se trouve dans son ancienne maison près de Regina. Cela fait des années qu'elles ont perdu cette demeure, sa reine avait assisté au désastre mais elle n'avait montré aucune émotion. Une fois la maison effondrée, elle avait simplement dit à la sauveuse et Henry « C'est juste une maison. » Alors que leur fils aîné lui avait pleuré car ce n'était pas simplement une demeure pour lui, cela représentait son enfance et son adolescence, ses joies et ses peines, ses rires et ses larmes. Il avait tant vécu en ces lieux que la destruction de sa maison l'avait ébranlé. La famille n'avait pas encore perdu de membre, ni d'amis donc sa réaction n'était pas dérisoire. La sauveuse secoue la tête, elle va devoir gérer toutes ses émotions et ses souvenirs car elle refuse de tout dévoiler à Regina. Cette dernière ne pourrait pas comprendre et ne pourrait adhérer à leur futur couple. Emma lève le regard sur celle qui représente sa future femme, elle semble stoïque mais la sauveuse a conscience qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Regina n'a jamais été une personne sans cœur, au contraire, elle aime beaucoup trop et cela peut lui coûter. La reine a toujours cherché l'amour et le bonheur, un bonheur que sa mère lui avait privé. Emma pense lui avoir amener durant des années mais à présent, Regina a une autre vision d'elle et l'amour n'en fait pas parti. Mais avec le temps, cela évoluera sûrement même si la sauveuse en doute. Car en étant dans cette maison, elle change énormément au passé. Connaissant Regina, Emma est persuadée qu'elle va se perdre dans cette quête et que du coup, elle ne va pas ouvrir sa porte à la sauveuse d'aujourd'hui. Elle ne va pas l'écouter comme par le passé, elle ne va pas se disputer avec elle, pensant que la priorité est le futur. Emma se rend compte que beaucoup est en jeu dont son couple. Jamais, elle n'aurait dû croiser Regina, jamais elle n'aurait dû être dans cette maison. Risque-t-elle de changer le futur en mettant son couple futur en péril ?

Elsa ne se sent pas à l'aise près de ses deux femmes. Les mots de la sauveuse résonnent dans son esprit et elle a l'impression d'être tellement petite face à elles. Des femmes courageuses que la vie a brisé mais qui continuent de se battre contre vent et marée. Alors qu'elle, elle a toujours fui et elle n'a jamais accepté sa vie. Elle a préféré déguerpir de son château en laissant sa sœur toute seule face à ses responsabilités. Elle n'est pas une reine mais une gamine trop apeuré par la vie et les conséquences. Ses parents ont pensé bien agir en l'enfermant dans cette chambre, comme une prisonnière, prisonnière de son propre sort, mais ils l'ont coupé du monde. En faisant cela, ils ne lui ont pas permis de grandir et de connaître le monde. Elle est tellement faible et ridicule qu'elle doit apprendre et elle espère que ces deux femmes lui apprendront à grandir et à être digne. Elsa, trop perdue dans ses pensées, ne fait pas attention à la neige qui tombe dehors et le froid qui pénètre dans la maison. Emma aussi n'y porte aucune attention mais Regina s'est le contraire. Elle n'a jamais eu à faire à ce temps et ce froid, elle se lève d'un coup en cherchant la source. Puis son regard se pose sur Elsa et elle la sent perturbée, perdue dans ses pensées. L'ancienne reine comprend que la jeune femme n'est pas bien et que son esprit la tourmente. Alors, elle bondit vers elle, puis elle plie ses genoux pour être face à la reine d'Arendelle.

« Elsa ? Elsa revenez parmi nous. » La jeune reine entend les mots de Regina et comme un enfant pris en faute, elle sursaute. « Calmez-vous. Et respirez un bon coup. »

Elsa se met sur ses jambes, elle croise les bras autour de son torse pour se protéger et elle arpente la pièce avec désespoir. Regina et Emma la regardent faire pendant plusieurs minutes mais quand une tempête commence à apparaître, la sauveuse fonce vers la jeune reine.

« Elsa, tu veux encore notre mort. Tu dois arrêter d'agir ainsi... »

« Miss Swan, ça suffit. » Emma se tourne vers Regina avec la bouche grande ouverte. Cela fait des années que la reine n'a pas utilisé ce ton avec elle et qu'elle ne l'a pas foudroyé du regard. « Vous croyez que c'est en lui hurlant dessus qu'elle va réussir à se calmer. Elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs et vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir... »

« A cause de son manque de contrôle, les miens sont morts... Je l'ai vu tuer des amis, je l'ai vu massacrer des dizaines de personnes et j'ai vécu dans ce froid durant tant de temps... Alors excuses-moi mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. J'ai entendu votre histoire et j'en suis vraiment navrée... Je n'ai jamais souhaité cela pour vous et pour cette ville. Mais si vous voulez que cet avenir n'ait pas lieu, il va falloir faire preuve de patience et de compréhension. Cette jeune femme est perdue... Vous imaginez ce qu'elle a dû encaisser... Ce que nous avons dû encaisser. Je comprends entièrement votre état d'énervement... Je peux imaginer votre peine et votre rage... Mais Elsa n'est pas encore responsable de ces malheurs... Nous devons l'aider et faire de notre mieux pour éviter que ces drames arrivent. Veillez à nous faire confiance et à croire à cet avenir merveilleux... » Regina se tait quelques seconds, elle cherche une solution et elle se sent dépourvu de courage. Elle refuse qu'Henry vive cet enfer, elle refuse de le voir pleurer et souffrir. Elle veut le meilleur pour son fils. « Bon, j'aimerai que tout le monde reprenne sa place. Vous me cachez encore beaucoup d'éléments Miss Swan mais j'admets qu'il vous faut du temps pour vous livrer entièrement. Nous n'avons jamais été amies... » Emma et Elsa écarquillent les yeux suite à ces dernières paroles. Regina n'a vraiment pas conscience du rôle qu'elle va tenir dans la vie de la sauveuse et ça brise Emma. Elsa, quand à elle, ne comprend pas la sauveuse et son silence. Elle devrait avouer toute la vérité à Regina pour ne pas souffrir inutilement et trouver un semblant de paix. La reine d'Arendelle aimerait la secouer et la forcer à parler. Mais elle n'en a pas le droit et elle doit respecter les choix de la sauveuse. « Mais je vous en conjure, je suis là pour vous aider. » Regina bouge son corps pour que son regard se pose sur Elsa. Cette reine est tellement fragile et vulnérable qu'elle a l'impression de se revoir dans années auparavant. Et cela, elle ne peut le tolérer. Alors, elle va se battre pour qu'elle puisse vivre convenablement et qu'elle s'en sorte. « Elsa, je suis désolée de vous demander cela, mais vous allez devoir nous parler de votre passé. J'ai besoin d'avoir une vision globale de vos tourments et de votre vie pour vous aider au mieux. » Regina lève un doigt pour montrer qu'elle n'a pas fini. Tout doit être mis sur le tapis pour éviter des batailles inutiles. « Et vous, Miss Swan, je vais vous demander de ne pas la juger. Écoutez ses paroles avec discernement et ne vous en servez pas comme moyen de vengeance. Je sais que ce que je vous demande est lourd et que vous devez me prendre pour une personne sans cœur... »

« Non... Jamais je ne te considérerai ainsi. Tu n'es pas sans cœur... Je refuse que tu penses cela... Tu... Tu es une personne forte et prête à te battre pour les tiens... Tu n'as pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions mais j'ai compris depuis longtemps que si tu n'avais pas cherché à te venger de ma mère, jamais je n'aurais eu Henry... Jamais, ma mère n'aurait rencontré David... Il y a temps de choses qu'on n'a pas encore vu... Et je suis désolée que mon autre ne soit pas encore à la hauteur. »

Regina est émue par les paroles de son ennemie, Emma est tellement mature à présent et elle sait preuve de réflexion ce qui n'est pas encore le cas de la sauveuse d'aujourd'hui. La reine s'interroge sur ce changement et sur le regard qu'elle lui porte. Mais pour le moment, elle ne doit pas y penser et se focaliser sur la situation. L'ancienne reine croise ses mains puis secoue la tête, elle refuse que les mots d'Emma l'atteigne un peu trop.

« Je ne sais pas si votre double sera d'accord avec vos dires... Mais pour le moment, nous devons diriger notre esprit sur Elsa et son passé. Elsa, je vous promets que nous ne vous jugerons pas et nous vous écouterons avec attention. »

La jeune reine inspire un grand coup, personne ne s'est intéressée à elle jusqu'à présent. On l'a toujours vu comme la sorcière, celle qui faut éliminer ou cacher, un poids lourd sur ses épaules. Elle se souvient de sa jeune sœur et de ses yeux horrifiés face à ses pouvoirs. Elsa n'a jamais souhaité cela et encore moins la terreur. Mais là, on va peut-être lui offrir autre chose. Emma ne lui donnera pas de réelle chance mais Regina peut-être. La reine la regarde avec empathie et un peu de tendresse. Pour cette femme, Elsa compte répondre à sa requête et surtout se battre pour s'en sortir. Elle ne doit pas décevoir cette personne, il en est hors de question pour Elsa. Cette dernière ouvre la bouche pour parler à son tour.

« Mes pouvoirs ont toujours été là. Quand j'étais petite, ma sœur, Anna venait dans ma chambre pour qu'on puisse jouer. Le soleil se levait à peine et elle venait dans mon lit pour me réclamer un bonhomme de neige... Elle aimait quand la neige tombait et qu'on en profite toutes les deux... » Elsa part dans ses souvenirs encore doux à cette époque de sa vie. « Pour elle, c'était un don du ciel et j'éprouvais un sentiment de joie en répondant à ses demandes. On passait des heures dans une salle du palais à patiner, donner naissance à Olaf, notre bonhomme de neige, et à construire des tours où elle s'amusait à sauter. Je la rendais heureuse, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi... » Le regard d'Elsa commence à s'assombrir, ce que Regina remarque directement. Alors qu'Emma écoute d'une oreille, toute son attention est focalisée sur sa future reine. « Mais un matin, j'ai perdu le contrôle... Elle sautait de plus en plus haut et j'avais du mal à suivre le rythme... J'ai glissé et je l'ai vu chuté... Alors pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le sol rude, j'ai envoyé mes pouvoirs vers elle... Je l'ai touché à la tête... Elle ne se réveillait plus, j'ai appelé mes parents... J'étais fautive pour eux, j'aurais du la protéger de mes pouvoirs... On est parti tous les quatre pour la sauver. Evidemment, elle a été sauvée mais elle a oublié mes pouvoirs... A partir de ce moment-là, la culpabilité m'a habité chaque second... Mes parents m'ont forcé à rester cloîtrer dans ma chambre... J'ai eu peur de mes pouvoirs comme eux... Malheureusement, en grandissant, ils sont devenus plus puissants et je n'avais plus de contrôle. Je portais des gants et je ne touchais plus rien. Car dès que mes mains entraient en contact avec un objet ou une personne, la glace jaillissait... Du coup, je n'avais que mes parents... Mais lors d'un voyage, ils ont perdu la vie et j'ai eu la responsabilité de m'asseoir sur le trône... Ma sœur était heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir voir du monde mais moi, j'étais terrorisée... Je pouvais glacer n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment... Je ne le voulais pas. Le soir... Le soir... Du couronnement, ma sœur m'a présenté un homme... Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer et elle voulait se marier avec lui... Ils m'ont demandé ma bénédiction... J'ai refusé... Elle était trop jeune et surtout elle ne le connaissait pas... Des mots durs furent échangés et je lui ai demandé de quitter le château... J'ai voulu fuir car elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler et je voyais mes émotions être mis à rude épreuve... Quand j'ai commencé à fuir, elle m'a attrapé la main et a enlevé mon gant. » Emma fronce les sourcils à cause des réactions de Regina. Cette dernière semble vraiment peiner pour cette créature de l'enfer et elle semble s'intéresser un peu trop à cette femme. La sauveuse s'est toujours montrée très jalouse et possessive, elle n'a jamais aimé qu'une personne s'approche un peu trop de sa reine. Et que sa reine soit trop attentive à quelqu'un. Et à cet instant, Emma ne peut rien dire, elle se contente de bouillir de l'intérieur et de se contrôler. « Et là, mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés. Tout le monde a pris peur et m'a traité de sorcière... Ma sœur, ma petite sœur, était horrifiée et elle ne bougeait plus... Puis on m'a suivi en demandant ma tête... J'étais tétanisée... Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal et être perçue ainsi... J'ai fui et je me suis construit une vie loin de tous... Je ne voulais pas voir leur terreur... Leur rage contre moi... Je suis née ainsi... J'ai rien demandé... Puis, une armée est venue à mon château... Les soldats avaient pour ordre de me tuer... Je me suis défendue... Moyen de survie... Et j'ai encore du fuir... » Les larmes coulent sur le visage d'Elsa. Regina ressent la douleur de la jeune femme, la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau. Elle a été perçue comme un monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs alors qu'elle était juste une personne effrayée par son destin. Un destin tragique. Malgré l'histoire différente, l'ancienne reine se retrouve dans cette jeune femme. « Durant ma nouvelle fuite, un homme a croisé ma route. Il avait des sortes de boutons et un peau très bizarre. Sa voix me faisait frémir ainsi que son rire et sa gestuelle. Il me parlait mais je n'écoutais rien. Je sentais un danger venant de lui. Et quand il s'est approché de moi, j'ai paniqué... Mes pouvoirs se sont intensifiés mais avant qu'ils le touchent, je me suis trouvée enfermer dans une toute petite pièce... Et là, j'ai perdu la notion du temps... J'ai cru perdre la tête... Et je suis arrivée dans cette ville. »

Plus personne n'émet le moindre bruit. Elsa a la tête baissée, son histoire est douloureuse et ça fait des années, qu'elle n'a parlé à personne de cela. Et elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'Emma et Regina la rejettent en lui disant qu'elle est irrécupérable. Mais quand elle ose soulever son menton et qu'elle croise le regard de la reine, elle lit tout un panel d'émotion mais aucune qui ne montre la peur. Jamais, elle n'a croisé une personne la fixant ainsi avec autant d'intensité. Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé enfin une personne qui peut la comprendre et l'aider, une personne qui sera présente pour elle. Elsa ose y croire car c'est son dernier espoir. Cette femme va la sortir de sa solitude et la considérer comme un être humain. Son passé peut prendre un sens et son futur être opposé à celui d'Emma. La reine d'Arendelle aime penser à cela et cherche du réconfort dans ces pensées. Elle a besoin d'y croire, elle a besoin de trouver du positif, de l'espoir et elle a besoin d'imaginer un avenir où elle ne tuera pas. Elle ne veut pas avoir du sang sur ses mains, elle ne veut pas torturer des gens et surtout détruire des vies. Elle n'est pas née pour cela, elle n'est pas méchante et elle ne veut pas de mal. Tout ceci est juste un cauchemars, rien d'autres.

Regina peut lire toute la nervosité d'Elsa et sa peur d'être jugée. Mais, ce que le jeune femme ignore c'est que Regina a été bien pire à cause de manipulation et d'un destin injuste. Personne n'a cherché à la comprendre, à l'écouter et à être attentif à ses besoins. On l'a tous montré du doigt comme Elsa et on a vu que le mal qui règne en elle, rien d'autre. Regina refuse de se comporter ainsi puis elle en est incapable. Elle ne peut pas rejeter Elsa et lui dire des monstruosités, elle peut faire preuve de compassion et de soutien. Pas le contraire. Regina aurait aimé qu'on agisse avec elle ainsi et qu'on ne le condamne pas sans connaître ses raisons. Certes, aujourd'hui, la population ne la voit plus comme la grande méchante mais ils ont tous peurs qu'elles retombent dans les tréfonds de son âme et des abîmes. Mais grâce à la venue de cette Emma et cette Elsa, Regina sait parfaitement qu'elle ne fera pas de mal et qu'elle a trouvé le moyen d'oublier sa désolation et sa perte. Elle vient de perte Robin à cause des agissements d'Emma et de la stupidité de la famille Charming. Elle croyait avoir retrouvé la paix et sa fin heureuse mais encore une fois, la vie s'est acharnée sur elle. Regina doute à présent de son propre avenir et son propre bonheur. Et au lieu de s'apitoyer son sort, elle aidera les deux femmes, elle apprendra à Elsa à contrôler sa magie et à ne pas tomber dans les ténèbres. Par contre, elle a conscience que Rumpelstiltskin à un rôle majeur dans cette histoire et qu'il est primordial de se méfier de lui. Ce nain est toujours dans les mauvais coups et Regina est persuadée que cette fois-ci ne change pas.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Oui, ma, humm, oui ? » Regina n'a pas fait attention au début de lapsus d'Emma mais Elsa l'a entendu. Et la jeune reine se sent mal à l'aise pour la sauveuse. Une femme qui doit cacher ses sentiments et se contrôler pour ne pas désorienter encore plus l'ancienne reine.

« Vous m'avez parlé de votre vie, des actes horribles qui ont eu lieu et surtout de vos ennemis... Mais vous me cachez encore des informations... Je ne vous demande pas de tout me dévoiler mais j'ai besoin de connaître un détail. » Emma hoche la tête, elle sait discerner l'intelligence de sa femme et là, elle a conscience qu'elle a mis le doigt sur un détail des plus importants. « Rumpelstiltskin est la cause de tous mes maux, comme ceux de beaucoup dans cette ville. Il aime manipuler pour arriver à ses fins et il aime détruire la vie des autres. Il est accroc au pouvoir... Je sais qu'il a donné sa dague à Belle pour lui prouver son amour... Mais ce nain a été incapable de choisir son fils, il a choisi la magie... Et je suis persuadée que la dague en possession de Belle est une fausse... Car il ne peut se détacher de ses ambitions et de ses démons. Alors ma question va être claire. Est-ce que Gold est celui qui manipule Elsa et tous les autres ? »

« Oui, il a perdu Belle... Elle l'a quitté car elle n'avait plus confiance en lui... Elle a découvert la vérité sur la dague et elle ne s'en est jamais remise... Elle a trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre... Aujourd'hui, Gold est imbattable... Il est encore plus puissant qu'avant et il est rongé par une haine sans limite. »

« Pourquoi n'agissons-nous pas ? Nous pourrions nous rendre dans sa boutique et nous battre contre lui. » Emma hoche la tête négativement.

« Il faut... Il faut d'abord qu'on s'assure pour Elsa... Je sais pas de quelle manière, on doit s'y prendre mais Elsa est la priorité. Avec elle, nous serons plus fortes, c'est toi qui me l'a dit... Enfin tu m'as tenu tout un discours en disant qu'Elsa est la clef que grâce à elle, nous vaincrons Gold. Alors je te crois et je suis tes conseils. » Regina écarquille les yeux, elle ne peut masquer sa surprise. Emma l'écoute et se base sur ses dires. Décidément, ce futur n'est pas du tout comme aujourd'hui et si la sauveuse entend ses conseils, c'est qu'elles sont amies. Une sacrée ironie pour l'ancienne mairesse. « Oui, nous sommes proches et oui, je te fais confiance. Alors encore une fois, je vais m'appuyer sur toi et je ferai exactement ce que tu veux. »

« Je... Je ferai comme Emma. Vous semblez apte à m'aider et à m'apprendre beaucoup de choses. J'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de votre savoir et de votre compassion... Je ne veux pas devenir cet être répugnant. »

Depuis la rencontre des trois femmes, c'est la première fois qu'Elsa parle sans qu'on lui demande et qu'elle donne son avis. Ce qui réjouit Regina mais répugne Emma. Cette dernière préférerait que la reine d'Arendelle garde le silence et se fasse toute petite mais la sauveuse sait que rien ne se déroulera comme elle le souhaite. Alors elle montre son mécontentement en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Regina.

« Miss Swan, je conçois que vous êtes énervée à l'idée de cohabiter avec Elsa et surtout à l'idée de travailler avec elle. Mais je suis désolée de vous le dire, vous aller devoir faire avec. Maintenant, on forme une équipe... Et cela me déplaît, vous savoir près de moi, sous mon toit alors que votre double vient d'enfoncer un couteau dans mon cœur est enrageant. Vous voyez Elsa comme son futur et le vôtre, je vois en vous mon présent. Nous devons faire des efforts et taire nos rancunes, notre haine et nos envies de meurtre. Pour le bien-être d'Henry et pour qu'il est une vie paisible nous devons apprendre ensemble, une écoute attentive doit être mis en place comme une compréhension et une certaine patience. Cela ne sera pas facile, j'ai conscience que des disputes éclateront, que des larmes couleront et que nos magies se testeront. Mais, il ne faudra jamais oublier qu'on fait équipe quoi qu'il se déroule. »

Elsa et Emma acquiescent de la tête, tout ceci sera très difficile à gérer et à mettre en place. Chaque personne vit avec leurs blessures, leurs culpabilités et leurs démons, et évidemment elles ont toute un caractère fort et sanguin, à part Elsa qui se montre sur la réserve. Les prochaines journées risquent d'être fortes en émotion, Regina en est persuadée. Car malgré son long discours, elle n'a qu'une envie, envoyer Emma sur les roses et lui prouver sa puissance comme sa rancœur. Tous les beaux discours ne peuvent pas détruire la haine, la rage et les sentiments négatifs car ces émotions sont bien ancrés dans le cœur des personnes. Le seul moyen d'avancer est d'apprendre à faire confiance à l'autre petit à petit, d'être attentif à chaque situation et surtout de guérir pour pardonner. Emma est encore loin de cela, son esprit ne cesse de lui envoyer des images d'horreurs et de destructions causés par la femme qui se trouve à ses côtés. Elsa, quand à elle, ne sait pas trop quoi penser, elle a du mal à imaginer une relation calme avec la sauveuse. Elle sait que cette personne ne lui pardonnera aucune faute et aucun sentiment. Alors, elle se fixera sur Regina qui semble plus apte à la soutenir et à la comprendre. Elle prouvera son envie d'être une bonne personne et une personne solide pour vaincre le mal. Elle sera à l'opposé de cet être cruel et sans âme. Elle s'en fait la promesse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici enfin la suite, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis mais je n'avais vraiment pas l'inspiration et le temps. Cette suite ne me convient pas tout à fait mais je pense que je ne peux pas mieux faire. Il faut que je trouve l'angle pour les prochains chapitres. Sachez que je veux prendre mon temps et avancer doucement dans les relations.**

**Je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires et j'en suis désolée, je le ferai la prochaine fois. J'avoue que je me suis donnée le temps de rien depuis l'autre chapitre.**

**J'espère que suite vous conviendra tout de même.**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la cohabitation des trois femmes. Vivre sous le même toit s'avère compliquer pour chacune, étant habitée par leurs démons, leurs rancunes et leurs caractères. Emma tente de ne pas subir les foudres de Regina, en montrant ses bons côtés comme prendre soin de la maison, en aidant aux repas et en évitant le sujet Robin. Elle encaisse sans sourciller les mots durs et les attaques silencieuses. Elle a conscience que l'ancienne reine voit en elle, l'Emma de l'époque et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fait son maximum pour changer cela. Même si c'est assez complexe et délicat. La sauveuse reconnaît la force qui habite Regina, elle ne l'entend pas pleurer la disparation de son couple, elle ne l'entend pas se plaindre du manque de Robin. Alors qu'elle fait extrêmement attention à ces détails et au comportement de Regina. Mais cette dernière ne laisse rien paraître et se focalise entièrement sur la mission. La sauveuse, grâce au passé, sait qu'aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas une journée simple pour Regina car beaucoup de personnes vont essayer de briser sa carapace. Et un élément va venir perturbé son quotidien et changé sa vision des choses. Emma espère juste que tout se passera comme avant même si elle a des doutes sur l'élément.

Elsa, quand à elle, s'évertue à prouver à Emma qu'elle n'est pas l'horrible monstre du futur et qu'elle est une personne bien. Malheureusement, sa quête s'avère difficile et à cause des sentiments négatifs qu'elle ressent, la reine d'Arendelle se laisse emporter par sa magie. Mais Regina est toujours présente pour la contrer et pour la pousser à se calmer. Tout le contraire d'Emma qui en profite pour l'accabler encore plus. Elsa a du mal à se sentir en sécurité face à ce regard haineux et pleins de reproches. Elle a l'impression que la sauveuse ne manquera pas une occasion pour la tuer et acclamer qu'elle ne peut être sauvée. Et la reine d'Arendelle a peur que Regina se tourne contre elle et suive l'avis d'Emma. Les insécurités d'Elsa commencent à lui peser et elle a envie de fuir cette maison pour ne jamais revenir. Mais elle est comme prisonnière, la sauveuse lui a lancé un sort pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle fait et où elle se trouve. Attristée par cette vie nouvelle, Elsa sort dans le jardin en soupirant. Son regard triste se pose sur le pommier de Regina, elle n'a jamais vu un arbre aussi magnifique et majestueux. Il correspond parfaitement à l'Evil Queen. Elsa s'approche doucement pour laisser ses doigts parcourir le tronc tout en se laissant bercer par la brise du matin. Elle adore ce moment où le soleil se lève doucement et qu'il commence à caresser les êtres humains de sa chaleur. Elle aurait souhaité en profiter plus par le passé et être cette personne insouciante qui est juste guider par ses envies les plus simples. Mais à cause de ses pouvoirs, elle n'a pas pu être ainsi et elle le vit comme une punition et un véritable enfer. Elsa se souvient d'Anna qui aimait qu'elles jouent ensemble dans la neige mais tout ceci avait changé après l'incident.

« Elsa? » Une voix douce et remplit de patience vient interrompre les pensées de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tourne pour apercevoir Regina qui s'avance vers elle.

« Oui majesté. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Je ne suis plus cette reine... Je suis devenue une autre personne. »

« Et quelle est cette personne ? » Elsa est intriguée par cette femme au caractère prononcé et aux blessures apparentes.

Regina soupire doucement en levant les yeux vers son arbre tant aimé. Elle n'a jamais réussi à s'en séparer car c'est un cadeau de son défunt père. Le seul être qui l'a vraiment aimé après Daniel et dont elle a sacrifié sa vie pour se perdre dans les méandres de son âme. L'ancienne reine se souvient parfaitement avoir proclamé lors de Neverland de ne pas ressentir de culpabilité suite à ses actes. Mais cela n'est pas totalement vrai, certes elle a trouvé un fils, un fils qui l'a lâchement abandonné pour une autre famille, mais elle aurait tant aimé que son père soit encore vie. Cette vengeance lui a tant coûté qu'aujourd'hui elle est épuisée et ne trouve plus la force de sa battre pour sa vie.

« Une personne perdue dans les tréfonds, qui ne croit plus en sa fin heureuse et qui a compris depuis une semaine que le bonheur lui sera toujours enlevé... J'aimerai croire en un avenir radieux mais je dois rester réaliste... »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Vous vous battez justement pour un avenir meilleur. » Elsa s'assoit délicatement contre le pommier. Elle ne quitte pas l'Evil Queen du regard et elle est troublée par toutes les émotions qui passent à travers ce visage.

« Je me bats pour Henry même si il a décidé de me tourner le dos... Je me bats pour Robin même si il est retourné près de sa femme... Je me bats pour Roland qui est près de sa mère maintenant... Je ne me bats pas pour moi car cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis maudite depuis ma naissance. »

« C'est drôle, je pensais exactement la même chose sur mon cas. A cause de mon pouvoir, je ne peux me permettre d'être proche d'une personne... A cause de lui, je vais devenir un monstre et j'ai perdu tellement. Je n'ai guère envie de vivre et de croire à des jours meilleurs. » Elsa a les larmes aux yeux tandis que la neige tombe doucement avec fragilité. Regina assiste à ce spectacle silencieusement, elle n'a jamais été douée dans les relations humaines. La seule personne qu'elle a réconforté fut Henry donc elle ne se sent pas la hauteur dans ce rôle. Mais une voix lui hurle d'agir et de ne pas laisser Elsa dans la tourmente. « Je ne comprends pas que votre futur vous ait demandé à Emma de me sauver. »

« Vous avez un lourd poids sur vos épaules mais quand je vois la personne que vous êtes, je me dis que vous mériter de vivre. Vous n'êtes pas ce monstre et cet être sans âme. Oui, vous êtes dotée d'un pouvoir qui échappe à votre contrôle mais nous pouvons remédier à cela. Il suffit juste que vous appreniez à vous libérer et à contrôler. Nos sentiments sont la source de nos pouvoirs, ils dirigent notre capacité à agir et réfléchir. Tant que vous serez terrifiée par eux, vous ne pourrez les contrôler et vous contrôler. »

« Croyez-vous réellement que je peux devenir une bonne personne et pleine de bonnes intentions ? » Elsa espère silencieusement que Regina approuvera. Au fond d'elle, la jeune reine voit en cette femme sa rédemption et une épaule pour la soutenir. Cette femme détruite représente sa sauveuse, elle en est persuadée. Alors avec un brin d'espoir dans le regard, Elsa attend la réponse.

« Je pense sincèrement que vous l'êtes déjà. Et je ne suis pas femme à faire des compliments et à chercher bêtement de soulager l'autre. Vous me prouvez depuis une semaine que vous n'êtes pas habité par le mal. Nous allons travailler ensemble et nous allons essayer de découvrir les raisons qui ont fait que Gold ait pu vous manipuler dans le futur. »

« J'aimerai tellement que ce soit simple... »

« Rien n'est simple très chère. »

Les deux femmes gardent à présent le silence. Elsa hésite à croire à un avenir radieux et surtout à cette aide qui lui ait proposé. Jamais personne ne s'est vraiment intéressée à elle, les gens avaient peur de ses pouvoirs et pensaient qu'elle était une sorcière sans conscience. Pourtant aujourd'hui, une femme qui perdra tout par sa faute, lui donne de l'espoir et refuse de croire en sa méchanceté. La jeune reine veut croire à un signe, car si elle se fixe que sur les paroles d'Emma autant baisser les bras immédiatement.

Regina, quand à elle, est happée par ses souvenirs. Elle revoit Daniel, son sourire, sa gentillesse et son amour pour elle. Il a toujours été bon envers elle et la chérissait chaque jours. Le vrai bonheur, elle l'a connu près de ce jeune homme, personne n'a plus réussi à la rendre si heureuse et sereine. Même si elle aime encore Robin et qu'elle a donné une chance à ce couple étrange, elle n'a jamais ressenti ces papillons et cette extase dans ses bras. Regina a toujours gardé ses barrières de peurs d'être blessée et brisée de nouveau. Et aujourd'hui, elle sait qu'elle a agi comme il fallait. Car l'homme des bois est retourné près de sa femme en emportant ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Il ne s'est jamais retourné sur elle et il n'est jamais venu s'excuser. L'amour n'est pas fait pour elle et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra plus jamais se livrer totalement. Car la peur de souffrir sera trop grande et insurmontable. Puis, l'Evil Queen, loin d'être stupide, a bien compris qu'elle finira seule à jamais. Même son fils l'a rejeté à cause de son passé et des actes qu'elle a pu commettre. Il n'a jamais cherché à la comprendre et à déceler ses blessures. Son jeune prince a toujours voulu une grande famille et Emma lui a offert cela, alors il lui a tourné le dos sans remord et sans aucun sentiment. L'ancienne mairesse n'a plus rien et n'a plus personne. Le bonheur lui est interdit alors qu'elle a aspiré qu'à cela toute sa vie. Lasse et blessée, elle va pour prendre la parole mais la sonnette d'entrée retentit comme pour lui signaler qu'elle ne doit pas baisser les bras. Elle se lève avec une certaine lenteur car l'ancienne reine s'interroge sur cette venue non annoncée et elle a peur de faire face à une foule enragée qui doute de ses intentions. En partant à l'intérieur, elle demande à Elsa de se cacher pour que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de sa présence. Quand, Regina entre dans la cuisine, elle aperçoit Emma qui boit un café. Les deux femmes se regardent en silence jusqu'à que la sauveuse parte à l'étage. L'Evil Queen est à bout de cette cohabitation, elle ne se sent plus chez elle car à chaque fois qu'elle fait un pas, elle tombe sur la sauveuse. Et cette dernière porte un regard indéchiffrable sur sa personne et cela la met réellement mal à l'aise. Même si elle ne le montre pas et qu'elle contrôle ses réactions. La maîtresse de maison ouvre la porte en grand et ne peut s'empêcher de dire.

« Il ne manquait plus que cela. »

Emma de son époque se trouve sur le porche, les mains dans son jean trop serré et le regard déterminé. Regina aimerait tant utiliser ses pouvoirs contre cette femme qui se croit tout permis et qui n'a aucune limite. L'ancienne mairesse fait son maximum pour ne pas accabler la Emma du futur mais face à celle d'aujourd'hui, ses nerfs sont à deux doigts de lâcher.

« Que me vaut le déshonneur de votre visite ? Vous comptez vous pavaner devant moi pour me montrer à quel point vous aimez détruire ma vie ? » Le ton de Regina est sans appel et pleins de reproches. Emma frisonne face à ses iris noirs qui lui lancent des éclairs.

« Non, heu... Je suis venue ici pour vous présenter mes excuses. J'ai agi stupidement et chaque jour, je m'en veux... J'aimerai me faire pardonner mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas comment... »

« Cessez votre discours indigeste. J'en ai que faire de vos excuses et de votre soit disant culpabilité. Vous avez agi sans penser aux conséquences, ce qui ne m'étonne guère, c'est votre marque de fabrique. Votre venue est non désirée et je vous demanderai de faire preuve de respect en partant et en m'oubliant. »

« Mais Regina, je dois vous parler de plusieurs points... » L'ancienne reine commence vraiment à perdre patience et la Emma du futur le sent. Elle ne se souvient pas de cette conversation mais ce qu'elle voit ne lui plaît pas. La magie coule entièrement en Regina et elle est prête à la faire exploser entièrement. Mais elle ne peut intervenir et elle est obligée d'assister à cette mascarade en silence.

« Non, arrêtez d'agir selon votre volonté et prenez en compte ce qu'on vous dit. Je veux que vous fassiez demi-tour et que vous m'oubliez. J'en ai assez de votre famille et de vous-même. Laissez-moi vivre ma vie sans vous tous. »

« Je ne veux pas vous laisser ainsi. Vous souffrez par ma faute et je ne peux l'accepter... »

Regina claque la porte d'entrée avec force et rage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'entamer une conversation avec la sauveuse et elle est fatiguée de comprendre qu'on ne répondra jamais à ses demandes. Cette famille est une épine dans son pied qui commence à infecter profondément son corps. Elle fait son maximum pour ne pas mettre la ville à feu et à sang, et à se concentrer sur ce futur qui s'annonce désastreux. Alors si Emma ose venir chez elle, Regina a peur de perdre le contrôle. Enragée, l'ancienne reine va se servir un verre de Whisky, elle a besoin d'un alcool fort pour contrer son état. Elle n'aura jamais la paix et on fera tout pour la pousser à bout, pour ne pas changer. Regina se tourne vivement quand elle sent une personne derrière elle, elle serre les poings et sa mâchoire est tendue à cause de la pression. Elle a devant elle l'Emma du futur mais pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à faire la différence. Alors elle s'apprête à lui lancer une boule de feu, ce qui étonne la sauveuse. Mais avant que Regina puisse passer à l'acte, Elsa fait son apparition.

« Regina calmez-vous. Ne vous en prenez pas à la mauvaise personne. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien alors ne gâchez pas tout... Je vous en supplie, reprenez-vous et contrôlez votre magie. »

Les mots d'Elsa percutent la maîtresse de maison, elle fait évaporer la boule de feu mais elle a besoin d'évacuer ses ressentis. Elle lance un regard haineux à Emma et elle la pointe du doigt, oubliant ses manières et son éducation.

« Vous... Vous croyez toujours tout permis. Vous entrez dans ma vie pour tout saccager sans état d'âme et sans réflexion. Vous pensez qu'à vous et votre petit bonheur... J'en ai assez de vous et de votre complaisance... » Regina tourne autour d'Emma dangereusement mais cette dernière reste stoïque sa reine a besoin de lâcher prise. Alors la sauveuse laisse dire et faire. Elle doit encaisser sans broncher et elle doit prouver à sa reine qu'elle se trompe mais avec le temps. « Vous n'en avez pas assez de tout briser et de me rendre malheureuse. Je ne vous ai rien demander et si vous voulez un coupable pour votre passé dans ce monde arrêtez de vous en prendre à moi et ouvrez les yeux. Vous vous dites intelligente et plein de bon sens mais vous prouvez le contraire à chaque second. » Emma se souvient de ces paroles et elle écarquille les yeux quand elle se rend compte que ce discours aurait dû être tenu avec son double plus jeune. Regina change les choses au fur et à mesure et elle met en péril leur couple sans le savoir. Car ces mots et ces paroles avaient été tenu lors d'une dispute qui aurait éclaté dans plusieurs jours. Et la sauveuse connaît parfaitement sa reine pour savoir qu'une fois le venin sortit, elle ne se répéterait pas. Une douleur vive empoigne le cœur d'Emma mais elle se tait et encaisse. « Vous êtes une plaie qui saccage tout sur votre passage. Je veux juste être heureuse mais à chaque fois vous m'enlevez ce bonheur comme votre mère... Vous n'êtes pas des héroïnes mais des personnes égoïstes qui pensent qu'à leur petit bonheur et leur bien-être... Que vous ai-je fait au fond ? Est-ce que je suis la coupable idéale ? J'ai été manipulée, on s'est joué de moi, on s'est servi de ma personne comme un pion, on a brisé mon cœur et ma vie... Alors pourquoi refusez-vous de le voir et de le comprendre ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir les vrais coupables ? Lâchez-moi à présent. » L'ancienne reine va pour sortir de la pièce, excédée par la venue d'Emma . Mais le double de cette dernière empoigne Regina et la force à rester. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, mais elle ne peut pas laisser son amour lui échapper. La sauveuse n'a pas la force de perdre la dernière personne qui lui reste en ce monde, en ce temps.

« Je suis désolée pour la douleur qui je t'ai affligé par le passé. Je suis désolée de t'avoir privé d'Henry et de ne pas mettre battu pour sauver ton honneur. Je suis désolée d'avoir été égoïste... Malheureusement cette part restera toujours ancrée en moi. Je suis égoïste car je veux le bonheur de chacun alors j'agis sans penser et j'agis selon mes propres envies et convictions. Mon égoïsme est paradoxale mais il faut le comprendre... J'ai compris depuis des années que tu n'es pas responsable de chaque malheur, j'ai aussi compris ta souffrance et tes blessures... Je suis désolée que tu n'en aies pas conscience... Regina, nous nous en voulons vraiment et je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour te parler, surtout à cette période... Mon autre souhaite se rapprocher de toi et te redonner ce bonheur que tu mérites tant. Je suis une handicapée des mots... Mais je t'en supplie ne nous ferme pas ta porte... Laisse-nous une chance... Car malgré la guerre qui a éclaté et ces drames, tu as trouvé le bonheur, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu as su te construire une famille et avoir une vie heureuse... »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous me parlez de bonheur et de vie heureuse, alors que la mort est présente à chaque second... Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour avancer avec le sourire et le cœur plein de tendresse alors que des gens meurent... J'aurais pu si j'étais la responsable de tout ceci mais je ne le suis pas selon vos paroles. Alors, je ne pense pas avoir vécu ce bonheur... Vous souhaitez que je vous pardonne mais je ne le peux... Vous m'avez tout pris, tout enlevé... Je voulais juste connaître une vie paisible avec les miens... Vous êtes responsable de mes souffrances. Maintenant, j'aimerai retourner dans ma chambre pour me calmer et ne pas commettre l'irréparable. »

Regina part, elle lance un regard vers Elsa pour lui faire comprendre que sa présence est acceptable et tolérable. Malgré sa peine, l'ancienne reine ne tourne pas le dos à cette brebis perdu. Emma, quand à elle, contrôle ses larmes et elle entend son cœur hurlé de douleurs. Les mots de son amour l'ont percuté de pleins fouets. Elle n'a jamais oublié sa culpabilité latente concernant la mort de leur fille et la mort de Regina. Même si tout le monde s'est évertué à lui prouver le contraire, Emma se sent responsable et endosse le rôle de coupable. Elle ne peut oublier, le corps de sa fille secouer de spasme, ses pleurs et ses hurlements, des hurlements qui lui demandaient de l'aider et de tuer les méchants. Elle ne peut oublier la venue de Regina et son regard perçant, dénué de toute joie. Emma est persuadée que son amour a ressenti les souffrances de leur enfant et sa mort. Les deux n'en ont jamais discuté mais la sauveuse a réussi à lire tant de choses dans les iris de sa compagne. Et aujourd'hui, elle doit vivre avec ce poids, cette accusation de Regina et sa haine envers elle. La sauveuse a l'impression qu'elle ne cessera jamais de faire du mal à cet être magnifique et qui veut juste être en paix. Cette femme qui comme elle a su si bien le dire à juste était un pion pour plusieurs personnes et Emma compte se battre de nouveau pour son amour. Elle va trouver un moyen pour que chacun soit remis à sa place et que tout le monde ouvre les yeux sur les habitants de cette ville. Regina ne sera plus vu comme la méchante de l'histoire, mais comme une victime. Emma trouvera une solution pour agir dans l'ombre, une idée germe dans sa tête et un sourire naît au coin de ses lèvres. Par moment, la sauveuse peut se montrer stupide mais d'autres, elle peut faire preuve d'une incroyable intelligence et une manipulation sans faille. En même temps, elle a été à bonne école avec sa femme. Les dés vont être jeter et Emma va récupérer sa vie comme elle l'entend. Toute personne succombera à son plan géniale tandis qu'elle, elle aura sa chance d'être en paix.


End file.
